Quand la tour menace de s'effondrer
by Feather Pen Soul
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, jeune architecte d'une société fondée en partie par son père, voit sa vie changer complètement après une nuit passée en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Tout se complique lorsque son nouveau client se trouve être ce jeune homme en question. L'arrivée de ce dernier fait remonter à la surface des secrets que tous croyaient profondément enfouis.
1. Chapter 1

Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir et le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, il était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir correctement. Il avait vaguement conscience des baisers mouillés qui lui parcouraient le corps. Des mains caressaient voluptueusement son corps, ne délaissant aucune parcelle. Il se savait gémir et se perdait quelque fois dans un océan bleu.

Lorsque son corps s'unit à celui ardent de son compagnon, une petite voix lui souffla que ce qu'il faisait était une énorme erreur, qu'il allait le regretter. Un petit sourire lui effleura les lèvres même à cet instant, il réfléchissait rationnellement. Cette pensée se dissipa rapidement, laissant place à un plaisir intense.

L'orgasme le prit par surprise, jamais il ne fut aussi puissant et fort. Il sentit la fatigue l'envahir et se laissa emporter, ses paupières devenant lourdes.

* * *

_ « Bon sang ! Qui a allumé cette foutue lumière ? »_ Sasuke grogna, il plissa des yeux et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, pestant contre cette personne irrespectueuse du sommeil d'autrui. Il se retourna et buta contre un obstacle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour tomber sur un dos nu et une courte chevelure blonde.

_Quoi ?_ Sasuke se redressa comme pour être sûr de la situation. Il regarda tout autour de lui et se rendit compte que la pièce lui était totalement inconnue. Le mal de tête qu'il avait, s'amplifia. Il finit par comprendre la situation, se maudissant de son inattention et de sa stupidité.

Sans aucuns remords, il secoua le jeune homme à ses côtés, l'invitant à se réveiller. Ce dernier après un certain temps, finit par obtempérer et se retourna vers son agresseur.

_« C'est quoi ton problème, grogna le blond à Sasuke, tu peux pas laisser les gens dormir tranquillement ?_

Sasuke lutta pour ne pas lui mettre en une.

_- On est où ?_

_- Chez moi, pourquoi ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de la soirée ?_

_- J'étais bourré je te signale et je vois que tu as profité de la situation !_

Le blond se redressa totalement.

_- Hé ! Wo Wo Wo ! Ne vas pas dire que je t'ai violé hein ! Moi aussi j'étais bourré. On est juste deux mecs adultes qui voulaient se faire plaisir mutuellement. C'est tout !_

_- C'est tout ?! C'est tout ?! Je ne suis même pas gay et je viens de me faire enculer toute la nuit d'après la douleur que je ressens dans mon cul ! Et de surcroît par un mec que je ne connais pas ! Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

_- Putain ! On dirait une gonzesse quoi !_

Le blond se rallongea et se passa une main sur le visage. Sasuke le regarda complètement énervé. Il se leva tant bien que mal, souhaitant partir d'ici au plus vite. Il s'arrêta tout aussi rapidement, se rappelant soudain d'un détail important. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, alors qu'il demandait glacialement :

_- On s'est protégé au moins ?_

Son jeune amant d'une nuit lui montra du doigt plusieurs capotes usagées et remplies de semence, qui trônaient sur le lit et sur le sol. Sasuke se mit à rougir, espérant que l'énergumène n'aperçoive rien. Ce qui ne fut bien entendu pas le cas. L'imbécile eut un petit rictus, alors qu'il se levait à son tour, donnant l'occasion à Sasuke de voir son corps musclé et doré.

_- Si tu veux tu peux te doucher et après prendre le ptit dej._

Sasuke qui était parti à la recherche de ses vêtements, s'arrêta brusquement :

_- Pour la douche ouais, pour le reste ça ira._

Le blond soupira :

_- Comme tu veux._

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, Sasuke fut complètement fasciné par le regard qu'il lui lança. Le blond le fixait avec un regard perçant et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres, alors qu'une fossette apparaissait sur le côté droit de sa joue.

_- En tout cas, cette nuit a été vraiment pas mal, même si tu ne te rappelles de rien. Si tu veux remettre ça…_

Et il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant tout seul un Sasuke complètement déstabilisé. _Comment ça, déstabilisé ? Personne ne pouvait le déstabiliser ! Ce n'est pas cet inconnu qui pourrait se vanter de l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi gênante !_

Il finit par retrouver son pantalon, mais son boxer et son T-shirt étaient complètement déchirés. Il soupira, luttant pour garder son calme. Il ne se rappelait aucun détail d'hier. Il savait juste qu'il avait été dans une boîte de nuit branchée mais après, c'était le trou noir.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il resta comme ça un bon moment, avant que l'imbécile ne sorte de sa douche, une serviette lui entourant la taille.

_- J'aurais besoin d'un haut._

_- D'un boxer aussi non ?_

_- Ca ira, claqua sèchement Sasuke._

Le blond lui lança un regard amusé :

_- Comme tu veux._

* * *

Sasuke ne cessait de grogner tout en marchant pour prendre le bus et rentrer chez lui. Heureusement qu'on était samedi et donc pas de travail aujourd'hui. Son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer et il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pas pris l'aspirine que lui proposait cet idiot de blond. Il regrettait surtout de s'être soulé à mort jusqu'à être une loque et se faire baiser par le premier venu.

N'étant pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que s'il avait couché avec un homme, ce n'était pas du hasard. S'il l'avait fait étant bourré, c'était qu'il le souhaitait au fond de lui. Cela l'énervait plus que tout ! Etait-il gay ? Pourtant, il désirait les femmes. Pour preuve, il avait une fiancée depuis un an ! Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble.

Parlant de fiancée, il se sentait coupable envers elle, il l'avait trompée et cela le bouleversait. Sasuke était quelqu'un de très loyal et cela même s'il ne faisait pas confiance à beaucoup de personnes. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'il l'avait trahi avec un autre homme ? De toute façon, ils devaient rester ensemble, autant faciliter leur plus, il serait certainement déshérité si sa famille apprenait qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

Il prit donc la résolution de ne rien dire à sa fiancée. Il n'allait tout de même pas détruire sa vie pour une connerie. Heureusement que ce maudit blond ne faisait pas parti de son entourage et qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir !

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était devant sa résidence, n'ayant pas fait attention, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il pénétra dans son luxueux appartement et entendit une voix féminine l'appelait :

_- Sasuke? Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !_

Une jeune femme blonde chic et élégante sortit de sa chambre, lui souriant.

_- Ino. J'ai passé la soirée avec Neji hier, j'ai dormi chez lui._

_- Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! Tu as une tête affreuse !_

Ladite Ino l'embrassa, entourant son cou de ses bras.

_- Je sors cette après-midi avec Hinata et Temari. Je rentrerai assez tard. N'oublie pas que demain nous sommes invités chez les Nara !_

_- Ouais. Encore une soirée avec des faux jetons. Ennuyeux en somme._

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura malicieusement :

_- On s'amusera ensuite._

Il sourit doucement. Ce qui était bien avec Ino, c'était qu'elle prenait tout à la légère. Il la trouvait belle avec sa petite robe rouge sans manches et serrée à la taille par une fine ceinture noire. Son cœur se serra un instant, sachant qu'il l'avait trahie, mais il mit rapidement ce sentiment de côté. Ino

Yamanaka était la fille d'un célèbre juge américain et un ami très proche de son père, Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke et Ino se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Le père d'Ino était venu s'installer au Japon et y avait rencontré la mère de celle-ci. Lorsqu'Ino fut âgée de dix ans, ses parents se séparèrent. Son père ayant décidé d'aller vivre avec une jeunette. Ino l'avait très mal pris et avait du être suivie par un psychologue. Sasuke l'avait soutenu tant bien que mal dans cette épreuve et cela les avait considérablement rapproché l'un de l'autre, surtout lorsqu'il perdit sa mère un an plus tard.

Mikoto Uchiha, remarquablement belle et douce, était morte d'une tumeur cérébrale. Lorsqu'elle fut diagnostiquée, la tumeur était trop grosse pour être opérable. Sasuke qui était très proche de sa mère, en avait énormément souffert. Même la présence d'Ino, pourtant réconfortante, n'avait pu combler le vide qui s'était fait dans sa vie.

Après cette perte, l'atmosphère à la maison était devenue insoutenable. Son père s'était fait encore plus distant que d'habitude, se noyant dans son travail alors que son frère aîné Itachi se laissait aller dans des aventures d'un soir.

Sasuke, lui, tâchait de satisfaire son père en réussissant à l'école et en se faisant accepter dans une des meilleurs universités du Japon. Après avoir brillamment obtenu son diplôme, il entra directement dans la société de son père à 23 ans. Il pensait que se serait suffisant pour ce dernier et qu'il le trouverait à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien lui. Alors il se contentait de rester dans l'ombre d'Itachi, le génie de la famille, la fierté de son père. Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas. Son frère était la personne qui le comprenait le plus et celui qui serait toujours là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive.

_- Chéri ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?_

Sortant de ses pensées, le brun fit un petit sourire à Ino :

_- C'est rien. il faut que je prenne de l'aspirine._

_- D'accord. Repose toi bien. A ce soir mon amour._

_- Hm mm._

Ino l'embrassa et sortit, le laissant seul dans l'appartement. Il poussa un soupir et resta immobile, les bras ballants pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vide. Il finit par se décider à aller prendre son aspirine et tomba de fatigue sur son lit.

* * *

Sasuke eut un soupir lorsqu'il se présenta devant l'immense demeure des Nara. Ces derniers étaient associés à l'entreprise des Uchiwa et Shikamaru Nara, un génie fainéant, était à la tête de la société à seulement vingt-six ans. Son père ayant décédé une année auparavant dans un accident d'avion, alors qu'il revenait de vacances, on n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur successeur.

Le jeune homme avait bien entendu protesté, ne voulant guère délaisser sa paisible vie de gosse de riche. Cependant, le très persuasif Fugaku Uchiwa avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre le jeune homme de prendre les rennes de la société. Il avait appuyé sur une corde sensible, Shikaku Nara, père de Shikamaru, tout juste disparu. Le dirigeant de Uchiha Compagny s'était montré compatissant, comprenant la douleur du jeune Nara, mais ne voulait-il pas que son père soit fier de lui ? _C'est ce qu'a toujours souhaité ton père_, avait-il clamé, _il n'a jamais cessé de me dire que sa plus grande fierté serait de voir son fils à la tête de cette société qu'il a crée non sans peine et dur labeur._ Cela avait suffi à abaisser les barrières de Shikamaru, qui avait mis de côté son fainéantisme pour diriger cette société et en augmenter les bénéfices. Et bien sûr, grâce à son génie, il y était arrivé.

Sasuke repensait à tout cela, lorsque le majordome vint leur ouvrir. Il considérait Shikamaru comme son ami le plus proche, avec Neji. Ils étaient en quelque sorte un trio inséparable.

Ino et lui pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception, où de nombreux invités étaient déjà présents, formant de petits groupes de part et d'autre de l'immense pièce. Ino se pressa d'aller rejoindre Hinata et Tenten, alors que Sasuke vit le maître des lieux, se dirigeait vers lui un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_- La soirée vient à peine de commencer et tu fais déjà la tête. Je pourrai en être offensé, Sasuke._

_- Shikamaru. Je sais parfaitement que ça te saoule autant que moi, alors épargne moi tes commentaires._

_- De mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, mais tu as raison. Il y des jours où avoir de l'argent en masse est un inconvénient majeur._

Le brun fusilla son ami du regard alors que ce dernier lui lançait un regard moqueur. Shikamaru était l'un des seuls en qui il avait vraiment confiance. Plutôt grand, des yeux intelligents, des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, il avait un certain charme, auquel venait se rajouter son côté nonchalant. Il savait jouer de cet atout pour arriver à ses fins.

_- Allons bon, quelles nouvelles ? Ou plutôt, à quand le mariage ?_

_- Pitié. Tu essaies de prendre la place de mon père ou quoi ?_

Sasuke détestait qu'on aborde ce sujet avec lui. Le mariage, le mariage et encore le mariage ! Il n'avait que 23 ans, merde ! Il avait encore le temps de penser à ça. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé hier avec imbécile de blond, il n'allait pas penser au mariage de suite.

_- Alors comme ça tu as menti à ta petite fiancée, murmura une voix chaude et rauque._

L'Uchiha se retourna pour faire face à un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris incroyable, presque blancs. Il était d'une beauté remarquable avec ses traits fins mais virils. Il avait une beauté sensuelle qui captait le regard sans qu'on ne puisse s'en détacher. Son corps musclé et puissant était parfaitement mis en valeur dans un smoking gris foncé. Une main dans une poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenant un verre de whisky, il fixait Sasuke, narquois. Ce dernier garda son calme tout en demandant :

_- Tu lui as dis quoi ?_

_- Oh, que tu étais bien chez moi. Elle m'a sermonné quant au fait de t'avoir ramené en mauvais état hier. Je m'en suis excusé._

Tout en disant ces mots, il se pencha vers Sasuke en plissant ses yeux et ajouta d'une voix menaçante :

_- Bien entendu, tu me revaudras ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

Voilà en quoi le jeune Neji Hyuga était dangeureux. Neveu du dirigeant de la Byakungan Corporation, associé aux Uchiha, Neji travaillait dans la société tout en s'occupant de ses propres petits business, sur lesquels il était très vague. Il avait un don particulier pour manipuler les gens comme bon lui semblait. Personne n'osait dire tout haut que le jeune Neji pourrait tremper son nez dans de sales affaires, car ce serait une atteinte à son oncle. Donc on le laissait vaquer à ses occupations plus ou moins librement puisque personne n'avait de preuves quant à ses agissements.

_- Neji, tu sais parfaitement que Sasuke est insensible à ton petit jeu._

_- Shikamaru, content de te revoir._

Sasuke se contenta d'ignorer ses amis. Il se demandait plutôt ce que penserait Ino si elle apprenait sa mésaventure, ainsi que sa famille et ces deux amis ici présents.

_- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es sur que ça va ?_

Shikamaru le fixait d'un regard un peu trop intense, signe qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et qu'il commençait à faire travailler ses neurones. Sasuke devrait faire d'avantage attention.

_- Semaine épuisante, une boisson fera l'affaire. Au lieu de te préoccuper de moi, je devrai plutôt te féliciter. C'est bien le but de cette réception non ?_

_- Notre jeune Shikamaru en a fait du chemin, n'est-ce pas ?_

Neji passa un bras autour du Nara avec un sourire sincère, alors que ce dernier levait les yeux aux ciels d'un air blasé :

_- Je m'en serai bien passé mais ma chère mère a été plus que convaincante. D'après elle, le monde doit voir ce que le rejeton est capable de faire._

_- Ta société ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée depuis que tu es à sa tête, Shika. Il faut bien faire comprendre à tous ces petits merdeux que tu es bien à ta place._

_- Neji, tu es à combien de verres là ?_

Le jeune Uchiha eut un petit sourire devant le côté paternel de Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait toujours tendance à s'inquiéter pour ces deux amis. Il se rappelait du petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous les 3 étant encore enfants. Ils étaient inséparables. Shikamaru était le feignant du groupe, Neji le plus casse-cou, toujours à mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas et à s'en sortir indemne et Sasuke le plus sérieux des 3 et aussi le plus fragile, surtout à la mort de sa mère. Les deux autres de trois ans son aîné, avaient toujours tendance à le protéger et à s'occuper de lui. Il les regarda s'éloigner, Shikamaru grondant presque Neji. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait que cette soirée n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Iruka eut un soupire lorsqu'il se présenta devant l'appartement. La porte était grande ouverte et il voyait plusieurs policiers s'affairer un peu partout. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du luxueux logement et un de ses collègues, s'avança vers lui :

_- Bonsoir Inspecteur Umino. Le corps est dans la chambre, sur le lit. Une balle dans la tête et une autre dans le cœur. D'après le médecin légiste, il est mort sur le coup. C'est la femme de chambre qui l'a découvert à 8 heures du matin. La porte d'entrée était entre ouverte et rien n'a été bougé. Tout cela laisse penser au travail d'un professionnel._

Iruka hochait la tête à mesure qu'il avançait et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la victime, il eut une drôle sensation au ventre même s'il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Il avait toujours cette sensation lorsqu'il voyait un cadavre. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, les bras et les jambes de part et d'autre du corps et une expression de surprise sur le visage. L'homme devait être âgé de 45 ans, assez petit de taille et mince, presque maigre. La mort l'avait frappé sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Iruka regarda deux policiers qui prélevaient les indices et photographiaient le corps. C'était le deuxième meurtre de ce genre depuis le début du mois et on n'avait pas retrouvé le meurtrier du premier. Il était près à parier que ces deux assassinats étaient reliés. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait mais tout cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

* * *

**Voilà ce que donne ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je ne dévoilerai pas trop ce qu'il se passera dans cette fic mais ce ne sera pas seulement basé sur un seul couple ou une seule histoire. Il y aura plusieurs couples gay et hétéros aussi. Vous allez comprendre petit à petit le rôle de Naruto dans cette histoire. **

**Concernant les posts, étant donné que c'est l'une des premières fois que je poste une fic, je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterai les chapitres. J'attends d'abord de recevoir les impressions des lecteurs avant de continuer, car c'est aussi pour vous que je poste :)**

**Bien à vous**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2. J'explique ici le fonctionnement de la société qui, est assez complexe, je dois dire. Je suis sûrement dans l'erreur mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour que ce soit assez cohérent. En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop durs avec moi sur ce point. Le début de ce chapitre concerne surtout cela. Ce n'est pas la partie que j'apprécie le plus, mais il faut poser les bases. Elle peut vous assommer mais c'est une partie importante pour l'évolution de mon histoire.**

**Les idées cogitent toujours dans ma tête et ne cessent de changer des modifications pourraient voir le jour. J'ai cependant les idées directrices, ce qui me permet d'écrire.**

**Merci chers lecteurs pour les commentaires laissés et merci également à ceux qui ont lu mon histoire sans laisser de traces écrites. Je fais souvent la même chose et cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ce que j'ai lu. Donc je vous comprends chers lecteurs, même si les reviews laissés m'encouragent à poursuivre. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai posté ce premier chapitre qui était resté un peu trop longtemps au placard. Je voulais avoir votre impression pour avoir une motivation et continuer.**

**Etsuko-Sama : **C'est toi la première à avoir commenté cette histoire. Je te remercie donc Pour les descriptions concernant Naruto et Sasuke : tout d'abord j'adore les descriptions et j'aime prendre mon temps là-dessus. Pour Naruto… et bien, nous aurons l'occasion de le revoir et une description précise sera présente. Ici elle n'avait pas sa place car nous voyons l'histoire surtout du point de vue de Sasuke. Quand il s'est réveillé, son souhait principal était de sortir de cet endroit au plus vite et non pas de s'attarder sur le physique de son amant d'une nuit, surtout avec son mal de tête ^^ Et pour Sasuke, je n'ai pas trouvé de place pour sa description la dernière fois… mais la voici dans ce deuxième chapitre

Je suis contente que les réactions de Naruto te plaisent car il sera comme cela tout au long de l'histoire. Nous verrons quand même son côté plus tendre )

Merci et j'espère pouvoir terminer cette histoire avec patience et dur labeur car je sais combien il est frustrant de voir une fic que l'on apprécie, abandonnée…

**Kurome95 : **Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît. Je mets souvent sur papier des débuts d'histoire sans les poursuivre ou les publier, par manque de motivation… Mais les commentaires laissés nous donnent à nous, auteurs (amatrice de mon côté ^^), le sourire et l'envie de continuer et de satisfaire nos lecteurs

Cette relation que l'on peut voir dans le trio me plaît beaucoup également. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce point. Je ne voulais pas de personnages vraiment OCC. Pour le moment, c'est Shika mon préféré. Je l'ai toujours adoré comme personnage ^^. Et j'adore un Naruto dominateur et sexy )

Je préfère également Ino à Sakura. C'est pour cela que je l'ai mise comme fiancée de Sasuke, mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas ^^

**Sakura-Chan : **Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ce premier chapitre. Je voulais en effet bien poser les bases, mettre un peu de suspens et de piment comme tu le dis si bien. Tu te poses les questions que je voulais que vous vous posiez, donc j'ai réussi cette partie ^^ Et bien je vais te répondre : Mystères mystères ! Voilà ce que tu trouveras dans cette histoire ! Les prochains chapitres te permettront d'y voir plus clair ! Donc patience et continue de laisser des commentaires comme tu le fais, car cela me donne la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. Merci encore une fois !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke sortit de son Audi noir pour se diriger vers la tour qui réunissait les Nara, Uchiwa et Hyunga. Elle se dressait en hauteur, imposant la puissance des trois familles à la capitale japonaise. La tour en verre et acier inspirait chez le brun un sentiment de fierté. Il appartenait à cet empire et contribuait à agrandir et étendre son rayonnement.

Vêtu de son costume noir, il s'avançait avec élégance jusqu'à l'entrée.

A son arrivée, les personnes présentes dans le hall, ainsi que le personnel d'accueil se retournèrent sur son passage, l'admirant. Il fallait dire que Sasuke Uchiwa était beau. Son allure ténébreuse, ses cheveux corbeaux qui encadraient son visage, traits caractérisques des Uchiwa, contribuaient grandement à son charme mystérieux et envoûtant. Son corps était soigneusement entretenu par la gym qu'il faisait régulièrement et sa haute stature, autre signe caractérisque de cette puissante famille, imposait le respect. Il était pleinement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son entourage et savait en jouer, surtout dans son travail.

Son père souhaitait le voir ce matin dans son bureau. Il n'appréciait guère ces entrevues où une tension régnait en permanence. Il ne savait jamais si Fugaku allait le critiquer dans son travail ou parler des différents projets sur lesquels il devait travailler. Il n'était jamais félicité sur ce qu'il avait accompli alors que son entourage ne cessait d'admirer ses différents travaux.

Le jeune Uchiwa était un architecte ayant déjà sa place dans le milieu, malgré son jeune âge. Le nom de famille et les contacts comptaient beaucoup dans ce milieu.

En effet, l'Uchiha Corporation était une agence d'architectes, qui était associée au bureau d'études des Nara, où on avait les ingénieurs et techniciens. La Byakugan Corporation fermait le trio, puisqu'elle était spécialisée dans l'importation et exportation des matériaux de constructions, ainsi que de divers marchandises.

Avec l'association de ces entreprises, les trois familles régnaient en maître sur le milieu de la construction. Elles avaient également signé des contrats communs dans le secteur de l'électroménager, de l'électronique et de l'automobile. Ces plus petites entreprises étaient prises en charge par des employés, qui restaient sous le contrôle strict des trois PDG.

Itachi, son frère le génie, travaillait sur les stratégies d'entreprise et s'occupait de trouver les projets qui valaient le coup tout en faisant en sorte que les bénéfices de la société soient toujours mis en avant. Il était également un architecte renommé et s'occupait des plus gros projets de l'entreprise. Il était aussi un fin manipulateur et savait toujours mener le client ou le collaborateur là où il le voulait. Il était capable de trouver les points faibles et de les utiliser au moment propice. Sasuke restait admiratif devant son frère.

Depuis tout petit, le génie de la famille avait été son modèle. Son père ne cessait de vanter les mérites de l'aîné, qui réussissait toujours brillamment à l'école. Sasuke pensait que s'il suivait les pas de son frère, alors le patriarche le regarderait avec cette étincelle particulière dans les yeux.

Malgré tous ses efforts, son père n'avait pas cette fierté pour lui. Etant petit, sa mère le réconfortait toujours, lui disant que Fugaku Uchiwa l'aimait tout autant qu'Itachi et qu'il parlait toujours en terme élogieux, lorsqu'il évoquait son fils cadet avec elle. Il avait toujours eut du mal à croire cela, surtout qu'à la mort de sa mère, cela s'était amplifié. Son père ne lui adressait guère la parole, sauf pour parler de la société et de sa réussite au niveau des études. Le jeune homme en avait été particulièrement affecté. Il avait pris cette attitude pour du rejet alors qu'à cette époque, il avait surtout besoin de l'attention paternelle.

Heureusement, son frère aîné avait pris la place du géniteur. Ce qu'il ne recevait du père, il le recevait du frère. Ce dernier était toujours attentionné envers lui et le protégeait. Voilà pourquoi, il ne pouvait détester Itachi qui forçait l'admiration de Fugaku. L'aîné était depuis toujours son modèle et le resterait.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était en retard de cinq minutes. Ce que le dirigeant de la Uchiwa Corporation n'apprécierait certainement pas. Il fallait dire qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment. Ce qui s'était passé vendredi soir lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais son cerveau avait décidé de le torturer et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image d'un certain blond venait le hanter. Il se maudissait encore une fois d'être sorti ce soir-là, tout ça grâce à Itachi.

Autant qu'il aimait son frère, autant le détestait-t-il dans ces moments là. Ce dernier avait acheté plusieurs boîtes de nuit dans la capitale et allait souvent y faire un tour pour y chercher des proies. Bien entendu il tentait d'y emmener son jeune frère pour le « _décoincer_ », disait-il. Sasuke résistait souvent aux tentatives de l'aîné, mais il voulait se fracasser la tête d'y avoir cédé cette nuit-là. Le jeune homme conserva son masque qu'il sentait de fissurer en pensant à son entrevue prochaine.

Arrivé à l'étage approprié, il sortit d'un pas assuré de l'ascenseur et marcha en direction du bureau du PDG. Il toqua à la porte, après avoir salué la secrétaire de son père. Un _« Entrez »_ sévère se fit entendre. Il ouvrit la porte et on put voir un bureau aménagé luxueusement en blanc et noir et offrant un panorama sur la capitale japonaise. L'ambiance impersonnelle qui y régnait, mettait un quelconque visiteur mal à l'aise. Ce qui fut le cas pour Sasuke qui, malgré le nombre incalculable de fois qu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce, ne pouvait ignorer son inconfort.

Son père ne leva pas la tête à son arrivé. Assis sur un imposant fauteuil en cuir, il signait des papiers. Le visage impassible, les cheveux encadrant son visage, les épaules larges, nul doute qu'il faisait bien parti de la famille Uchiwa. Il avait les traits durs et le visage marqué par quelques rides. Sasuke s'approcha, sans toutefois oser s'asseoir sur un des deux sièges présents. Au bout d'un certain temps, son père daigna lever la tête vers lui, lui intimant d'un signe de tête de prendre place sur un siège.

_- Nous avons un projet en vue. Un nouveau centre commercial dans le centre de Tokyo. Itachi est en ce moment sur un autre projet beaucoup plus important, tu t'en occuperas donc. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Le client te rencontrera cette après-midi._

_- Bien père._

Et voilà, son père n'avait aucune pitié à lui rappeler à chaque fois que son frère valait mieux que lui. On ne le mettait sur un projet que parce qu' Itachi était sur un autre. Déjà, le manque de confiance que ressentait son père à son égard était on ne peut plus clair.

Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, se contentant d'acquiescer. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres après tout ? Il regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux noirs, aussi durs que la pierre. Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle qu'il aimerait tant voir. Il s'était cependant promis qu'un jour, son père le regarderait de ces yeux. Il y arriverait qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, il y arriverait.

_- Bien. Tu peux disposer._

C'était tout. Son père l'avait fait venir pour lui dire ces quelques phrases, n'ayant aucune parole qu'un père aurait avec son fils en temps normal.

Sasuke se contenta de se lever, saluant respectueusement son père et quitta silencieusement le bureau. Se retrouvant à l'extérieur, il vit son frère arriver dans sa direction, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Il maudit alors sa malchance.

_- Alors petit frère ? Père t'a-t-il expliqué les grandes lignes ?_

Bien entendu, son frère était au courant de tout avant lui. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

_- Et bien entendu, il t'en a parlé à toi d'abord ? Il t'a aussi demandé si je serais capable d'accomplir le travail?_ demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Itachi Uchiwa se contenta de le fixer avec son petit sourire amusé et ironique ? Ce charme qu'il avait… Sasuke savait bien qu'il ne possédait pas un quart du charisme de son frère aîné. Et bien ? que pouvait-il y faire ? On aurait dit un poète du XVIème siècle avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en basse queue de cheval et à la fois un acteur d'Hollywood. Voilà ce qu'était Itachi un savant mélange de ce qui faisait craquer les filles. Son visage aux traits harmonieux encadré par des mèches noires, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son père.

Itachi ne cessait de dire à Sasuke que ce dernier possédait la beauté de sa mère, le cadet Uchiwa enviait ce charme qu'avait son frère. Son regard noir aux longs cils était hypnotique, ses sourcils donnaient à ses yeux un côté dédaigneux. Son nez droit et fin apportait de l'élégance à ce visage racé alors que ses lèvres fines et souvent figées dans un sourire moqueur, provoquaient rougissements et admirations.

_- Ta soirée s'est bien passée vendredi ?_

L'aîné le regardait fixement et il sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Il se figea, priant que le brun ne savait pas.

_- Très bien oui._

Itachi haussa un sourcil, étonné :

_- Comment ça très bien ? Aurais-je réussi la mission impossible de te faire apprécier les soirées déchainées en boîte?_

_- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite._

Sasuke put soupirer intérieurement de soulagement. Par chance, son frère ne l'avait pas vu partir avec l'autre. Il devait vraiment sortir ce dernier de sa tête. Il avait commis une bêtise et il allait s'en remettre. Il avait couché avec un autre homme, ce n'était pas si dramatique, tant que cela restait au secret.

_- Ah Sasuke, tu ne changeras donc jamais, _soupira théâtralement l'aîné.

_- Tu peux parler toi. Je suppose que tu es rentré en charmante compagnie la dernière fois._

_- Tu supposes bien. Elles étaient parfaites. D'ailleurs comment es-tu rentré ? On avait pris ma voiture et je suis rentré avant toi._

_- C'est Neji qui m'a ramené. Je te laisse, je suis occupé moi aussi._

Il quitta son frère pour se rendre dans son bureau, évitant ainsi d'autres questions. Sa secrétaire, Sakura Haruno, une jeune femme très intelligente et efficace, l'interpella:

_- Mr Uchiwa !_

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert émeraude. Le brun avait une totale confiance en elle car elle était très efficace. Elle lui tendit comme chaque matin son double Latte.

_- Merci Sakura._

Elle tenait un agenda qu'elle feuilletait :

_- Vous avez rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec un certain Naruto Uzumaki, concernant votre nouveau projet._

_- Bien_

_- Et… et aussi, vous devez vous rendre demain à l'inauguration du musée des Arts Contemporains de Sarutobi. Cela se déroulera à 10 heures._

_- Ah, j'avais oublié cela. Bien, c'est noté._

_- Pour le moment, c'est tout Mr Uchiwa._

_- Bien. J'aurai besoin d'informations concernant cet Uzumaki, le plus vite possible._

_- Je vous apporte cela rapidement, Monsieur._

Il détestait ces journées d'inauguration où on le félicitait pour son travail. Ce musée était un projet qu'il avait mené il y a un plusieurs mois et qui était enfin terminé. Il soupira et s'engouffra dans son bureau. Au moins son esprit serait occupé pendant un bon moment avec ce nouveau projet.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Iruka, tout en buvant son café noir fumant, tentait d'y voir plus clair dans le dernier meurtre commis mais aucunes traces n'avaient été laissées. Aucun doute, le travail devait avoir été fait par un professionnel.

Assis devant son ordinateur, il relisait le dossier de la victime, un certain Gatô, âgé de 46 ans. Il menait une vie tranquille et dirigeait une compagnie automobile appartenant aux Hyuga. Il n'y avait aucune tache sur son dossier. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants, pas de familles, des amis quasi-inexistants, Iruka ne comprenait pas ce meurtre. En quoi était-il relié au précédant assassinat?

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le dossier de l'autre victime. Ce dernier travaillait dans la célèbre Uchiwa Corporation. Il était un assistant du PDG de l'entreprise et était père de famille, âgé de 40 ans. Iruka avait interrogé sa famille et ses amis. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu arriver.

Il n'avait pas avancé dans ses recherches et était sur le point d'en devenir fou. Il allait trouver grâce à ce nouvel assassinat les clés manquantes de son investigation et comprendre enfin la mort de ces deux hommes. Il se le promettait.

* * *

_- Loup argenté, je vois que le boulot a été bien accompli…_

Debout sur le balcon de son hôtel et cigarette à la bouche, Loup argenté écoutait la voix rauque qui lui parlait à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait tué comme son client le lui avait demandé, les deux hommes dont on lui avait envoyé les informations par courrier. Il ne connaissait pas son interlocuteur, pour lui avoir parlé au téléphone seulement. Sa réputation de tueur à gage au pays était bien connue des services secrets ainsi que de la mafia.

Avant de se lancer dans ce boulot, il avait été soldat et un excellent sniper. Les choses qu'il avait vues durant cette période, n'avaient pas toutes été des plus plaisantes. Il avait décidé après cela de devenir tueur à gage et de travailler en solo. De cette manière, il gagnait bien sa vie tout en effectuant le sale boulot. Il prenait des vies mais il fallait bien des gens comme lui pour faire un monde. Et les gens qu'il tuait n'étaient pas non plus des bisounours. Dans un sens, il rendait service à la société en éliminant ces personnes.

_- Le transfert sera fait sur votre compte. Je ferai sûrement appel à vous très bientôt, restez à disposition._

L'interlocuteur raccrocha et Loup Argenté resta plusieurs minutes à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui depuis le balcon. Il devrait surveiller le policier qu'on avait mis sur les deux meurtres qu'il avait commis et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui rentre pas dans les pattes, bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver. Il savait trop bien se cacher pour cela et les policiers n'étaient pas non plus extrêmement futés.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il jetait sa cigarette dans le vide et qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion où se trouvait son client. Il repensait aux informations qu'avait trouvées Sakura sur ce Naruto Uzumaki. Il fallait dire qu'il était intrigué. Son prochain client était un jeune homme de 26 ans qui avait hérité de la fortune de son père l'année dernière.

Maintenant à la tête de l'empire de Jiraya, son défunt père, il comptait bien s'enrichir encore plus. Le brun connaissait bien ce Jiraya pour avoir entendu parler de lui plusieurs fois. Il possédait des chaînes hôtelières et différents magasins de luxe. Sa fortune était immense. Ce Naruto aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à ne rien faire et le voilà qui décidait de faire un nouveau centre commercial.

Cet homme l'intéressait et ce n'était pas souvent qu'on suscitait son intérêt. Il arriva devant la salle vitrée où l'attendaient deux personnes qui étaient assises dos à lui. A son arrivée, elles se levèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Il s'immobilisa, une expression de surprise au visage. Ce n'était pas possible !

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop lourd pour vous! Je viens juste de le terminer alors pardonnez-moi les fautes que vous verrez****. Les explications sont sûrement assommantes mais nous avons besoin d'elles pour continuer l'histoire. C'est souvent la partie où je bloque mais après cela, nous rentrerons au coeur de l'action. Merci de m'avoir lu! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui sont pour moi une vraie source de motivation :) Les critiques sont les bienvenues également!**

**A bientôt chers lecteurs pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi seul dans son bureau, n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il essayait tant bien que mal depuis plusieurs jours de garder son masque intact, de ne rien montrer, surtout pas à son petit frère. Sasuke était la personne qui lui était la plus chère et il devait le protéger coûte que coûte. S'il apprenait ce que son père cachait, ce que son père avait fait… il serait détruit et il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

L'aîné de la famille Uchiwa avait surpris une conversation plutôt animée entre son père et Hyashi Hyuga, la semaine dernière. Il était tombé des nues, mais avait pris la décision de cacher tout ce qu'il avait appris, aussi terrible que cela puisse être. Cela détruirait sa famille si cela venait à être découvert et il ne voulait pas de ça.

Cependant, il allait faire son enquête. Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Il savait qu'en fouillant ainsi dans le passé, il risquerait de se brûler les doigts, mais cela était important pour lui. Il avait besoin de savoir quel genre d'homme était Fugaku Uchiwa et ce qui se cachait derrière le PDG de la Uchiwa Corporation. Il se rendait compte que cet homme qui était son père, n'était pas du tout celui qu'il croyait et cela agrandissait la blessure provoquée par la disparition de sa chère mère. La vie avait décidément choisi de ne pas lui faire de cadeau.

* * *

Les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la bouche de Sasuke, restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il se sentit perdre son sang froid, ainsi que le calme olympien qu'il gardait en toute circonstance. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Devant lui se trouvait le jeune homme blond qu'il essayait désespérément de sortir de sa tête. Le blond, de marbre, s'avança dans sa direction, une main tendue :

_- Enchanté Mr Uchiwa. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et voici mon partenaire Gaara Sabaku. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre travail qui est excellent à ce qu'on m'a dit._

Comme un automate, Sasuke lui tendit sa main qui fut encerclée par une poigne puissante et chaude. Ce pouvait-il qu'il sache qui il était lorsqu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble ? Une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Il allait s'expliquer avec cet imbécile dès qu'il le pourrait. Il salua ensuite le partenaire. Devant le regard azuré, il se sentit perdre pied mais il réussit à se reprendre, Dieu seul savait comment.

_- Enchanté Messieurs. Je fais seulement mon travail du mieux que je peux. Asseyons-nous._

Il détailla le blond du regard alors qu'il prenait place. Le blond ne ressemblait en rien à l'énergumène moqueur de l'autre fois. Vêtu d'un costume gris, il était terriblement élégant et sensuel. De haute stature, il dépassait Sasuke d'une bonne tête. Son corps était parfaitement bien bâti avec de larges épaules et une musculature parfaite que Sasuke avait pu découvrir suite à une nuit de folie. Le plus étonnant était son visage impassible. Aucune émotion de filtrait sur ses traits. Sasuke ne pouvait lire en lui, il se heurtait à un mur et cela le déstabilisait. Il regarda à nouveau son visage, s'attardant sur ses traits fins et virils. Naruto Uzumaki avait des yeux en amande et étirés tel un félin. Son nez était long et droit et ses lèvres pulpeuses, accentuant son côté sensuel. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré et des mèches cachaient son regard, lui donnant un côté mystérieux. Il se demandait quelles étaient ses origines.

Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers le partenaire du blond. Le jeune homme roux avait la même stature que son partenaire. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée, possédait des yeux turquoise et l'absence de sourcils n'enlaidissait pas cette beauté sauvage.

Ces deux hommes détonnaient dans le tableau de l'entreprise et faisaient une association étrange.

Pendant tout le long de l'entrevue, Sasuke essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation, ce qui était assez difficile vu que son amant maudit était assis en face de lui. Ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était et se contentait d'expliquer à l'Uchiwa ce qu'il voulait, blaguant de temps en temps, un petit sourire sur le visage.

L'autre jeune homme roux lui parlait de tout ce qui concernait le budget, des espaces qu'on aurait dans le centre commercial. Ils restèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs heures alors que tout ce que voulait Sasuke, était de sortir. Ils se levèrent enfin.

_- Bien messieurs, nous devrons nous revoir pour discuter de tout cela en détail. Après cela, je travaillerai avec mon équipe la conception et vous présenterai la première proposition. Je vais demander à ce que vous soyez raccompagnés._

_- Ce fut un plaisir Mr Uchiwa. J'aimerai beaucoup discuter avec vous autour d'un dîner. Que dîtes-vous de demain soir ?_

Alors qu'il lui disait cela, le blond se pencha vers lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Le brun cligna des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire et finit par acquiescer. Il pourrait au moins mettre les choses au clair.

_- Et bien, cela devrait être possible. Je n'ai rien de prévu demain soir._

_- Bien dans ce cas, tenez, voici ma carte. Appelez-moi ce soir._

* * *

Sorti du building, Naruto eut un sourire. A ses côtés Gaara, le regardait du coin de l'œil.

_- Tu as vu sa mine déconfite lorsqu'il m'a vu ? Le pauvre. S'il savait ce que je le réserve… Les dés sont jetés Gaara, mon plan va pouvoir se mettre en place. Je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance._

_- Attention cependant à ne pas être aveuglée par celle-ci, tu risquerais de te retrouver pris à ton propre piège, _lui dit le roux tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

_- J'ai attendu toutes ces années depuis 19 ans. Son père va enfin payer pour ses crimes. Si tu savais combien je me suis retenu pour ne pas foncer dans le bureau de ce salopard et l'étrangler. Non… Ce que je vais faire, c'est détruire ses proches, puis viendra son tour. Avec le dernier rejeton, c'était trop facile. Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer sur cette lancée et il me tombera dans les bras._

Gaara fixait toujours silencieusement le blond parler, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leur limousine.

_- Mes parents vont être vengés._

Assis dans le véhicule, Naruto repensait à ce jour fatidique où il avait tout perdu. Il avait alors 7 ans. Il était à l'école et on était venu lui dire que ses parents avaient péri dans un incendie de l'entreprise de son père. Il était resté stoïque suite à la nouvelle. Il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère, ni son père. Il était resté silencieux, le regard dans le vide.

Il se rappelait à ce moment là alors qu'il était dans l'entreprise de son père, plusieurs jours avant le drame, qu'un homme assez effrayant, s'était disputé avec son père dans le bureau de celui-ci. Naruto était alors caché dans les toilettes du bureau, voulant échapper à la secrétaire acariâtre de Minato Namikaze, qui lui faisait peur.

Il avait entendu cet homme menacer son père, lui disant que s'il ne voulait pas s'associer à lui, alors il le regretterait. Il lui disait à voix basse qu'il le détruirait, lui et sa famille, que son entreprise allait couler. Cet homme était Fugaku Uchiwa. Le père du blond en parlait souvent à la maison. Il ne l'appréciait pas et disait que c'était un homme mauvais.

Après le drame, il avait été adopté peu de temps après par Jiraya, son oncle, très proche de sa famille. Ce dernier s'était occupé de lui comme un père et avait permis de soulager sa douleur.

Etant petit, le blond n'avait jamais fait le rapport de l'incendie avec cette entrevue qu'il avait surpris. Mais en grandissant, il comprenait mieux comment les gens fonctionnaient et ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour arriver à leur fin.

Le rapport de police n'avait pu déterminer si l'incendie était d'ordre criminel ou un simple accident. Tout cela restait flou et pour Naruto, cela était clair que cet homme, Fugaku Uchiwa avait un lien évident avec cette affaire. Il avait tué ses parents il le prouverait et se vengerait.

* * *

Neji regardait la nouvelle recrue, alors qu'il fumait une cigarette. Ce dernier parlait peu et faisait son travail en silence. Il était plutôt efficace. Le jeune Hyuga, en plus de travailler dans la société de son oncle, était dans le trafic des armes et de la drogue. Il fournissait la mafia japonaise et c'était son oncle, Hyashi qui lui déléguait ce travail. Il n'était pas au courant de tout mais ce qu'il savait, était que le PDG de la Byakugan Corporation avait une dette envers la mafia. Comme l'entreprise se concentrait sur l'importation et l'exportation, ces petits trafics étaient choses aisées pour eux.

Bien entendu, tout cela se faisait dans le plus grand secret et ses deux amis les plus proches n'étaient au courant de rien. Ce qui était moins sur pour Shikamaru. Ce dernier soupçonnait peut-être ses activités, mais ne dirait rien.

_- Neji-sama ?_

Ledit Neji tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur :

_- Hmmm..._

_- Tout a été chargé et j'ai fini l'inventaire._

_- Bien Kiba. La livraison doit être faite à 19 heures. Fais le bien comprendre au livreur._

_- Ce sera fait._

Le Hyuga détailla Kiba du regard. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il couchait avec lui. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme brun, âgé de 24 ans, était très appétissant. La peau bronzée, les muscles saillants, le fessier rebondi, il faisait une tête de moins que Neji. Il avait les yeux mutins et des mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux.

_- On se retrouve chez toi ce soir ? souffla-t-il au plus petit, qui rougit doucement._

_- Ouais, ramène-toi vers 20 heures._

_- Bon je me casse._

Neji jeta sa cigarette et s'en alla. Sa petite vie lui plaisait bien.

* * *

Sasuke faisait l'amour à Ino dans leur chambre. Il se déhanchait en elle alors qu'elle avait ses fines jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas le visage de la blonde en tête, mais plutôt celui d'un blond. Et ce n'était pas Sasuke qui se déhanchait en lui mais le contraire. En jouissant, il faillit crier le nom de Naruto, mais se retint. Il resta pendant plusieurs minutes sur le corps fin de sa fiancée. Avant de rentrer du boulot, il avait demandé à sa secrétaire d'appeler son nouveau client. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler au téléphone. Demain, il aurait une discussion avec lui, il devrait mettre tout au clair.

* * *

**Me revoila! Le chapitre est un peu court mais le prochain risque d'être plus intéressant. Naruto et Saske seront à nouveau seuls! ;) **

**A bientôt!**

**Feather Pen Soul**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre où on rentre un peu plus dans l'intrigue. Je viens juste de terminer le chapitre, excusez-moi les fautes que vous y trouverez. Je relirai pour corriger tout ça. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Feather Pen Soul**

* * *

Neji regardait le corps nu à ses côtés. Ainsi allongé, Kiba lui apparaissait vulnérable. Lorsqu'il contemplait le jeune homme, les pensées qu'il avait d'habitude, celles de manipuler et d'utiliser ceux qui l'entouraient, disparaissaient en fumée. Jusqu'à présent, les seules personnes dont il était proche et qu'il souhaitait protéger, étaient Sasuke et Shikamaru. Son père étant mort lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et n'ayant jamais connu sa mère, Neji avait été élevé par son oncle Hyashi, frère jumeau de son père. On ne pouvait dire qu'il avait eu une enfance heureuse. Il avait toujours eu une place secondaire dans cette famille. Hyashi l'utilisait pour qu'il accomplisse le sale boulot alors que sa cousine, l'idiote Hinata Hyuga, bégayait devant tout le monde. Elle serait incapable de diriger la compagnie de son père et ce serait sûrement Hanabi, qui prendrait sa place.

Un corps vint se lover contre lui alors qu'une tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Peu habitué à ce genre de contact, Neji se raidit et repoussa le corps du jeune homme, tout en se levant pour aller fumer sur le balcon.

Resté sur le lit et pas froissé pour un sous par l'attitude du plus âgé, Kiba le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux plissés tel un prédateur à l'affut de sa proie. Après tout, il faisait ça pour son boulot, cela faisait partie du travail. Son objectif principal était de rentrer en contact avec le parrain et le meilleur moyen de le lui permettre, était Neji Hyuga.

* * *

La jeune femme blonde tentait de lui barrer le chemin, alors qu'il voyait les dirigeants de la société sortir de la salle de réunion. Iruka était venu au bon moment les deux personnes qu'il souhaitait voir, étaient présentes. Ignorant la secrétaire, il se dirigea avec assurance vers Fugaku Uchiha et Hyashi Hyuga. Les deux hommes marchaient la tête haute, regardant avec froideur l'inconnu qui venait dans leur direction.

_- Uchiha-sama, Hyuga-sama, je suis l'inspecteur Umino et je suis ici dans le cadre d'une enquête. Pourrions-nous discuter en privé s'il vous plaît ?_

Le dirigeant Uchiha fronça les sourcils, peu réjoui par cette demande :

_- Je ne pense pas avoir le temps pour de telles futilités. Discutez en avec ma secrétaire, elle est ici pour cela._

Sur ces mots, il continua sa marche, Hyashi à côté de lui.

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense au contraire que vous me serez d'une aide essentielle dans cette affaire. Deux meurtres ont eu lieu l'une des victimes, travaillait pour la Byakugan Corporation alors que l'autre, travaillait pour vous, Uchiha-sama._

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent alors que Hyashi se retournait, ses yeux de glace fixant l'inspecteur :

_- Qu'insinuez-vous ?_

_- Je n'insinue rien monsieur, je ne fais que constater. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer et ainsi m'aider à retrouver le coupable ?_

Le Hyuga s'approcha d'Iruka, les yeux menaçants et se pencha vers lui :

_- Ecoutez-moi bien : quittez ce bâtiment avant que je ne vous fasse jeter dehors. Nous regrettons ces deux meurtres et la perte de nos employés, mais si vous venez chercher le ou les assassins ici, vous perdez votre temps. Nous n'employons pas ce genre de vermines._

_- Très bien, mais empêcher la police de faire son travail peut vous porter préjudice._

Il regarda les deux hommes s'éloignaient. L'attitude de ces deux derniers laissait deviner qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Son intuition était la bonne. Les deux meutres avaient un lien avec cette tour.

Resté en arrière, un autre homme avait suivi l'échange. Shikamaru fixait l'inspecteur, les sourcils froncés. Il avait vu une scène étrange se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'impassiblité habituelle de Fugaku et Hyashi s'était presque fissuré. Ils lui avaient paru nerveux. Cela ne pouvait bien entendu passer inaperçu aux yeux du génie Nara. Plus qu'intrigué, il interpela l'Umino :

_- De quels meurtres parlez-vous exactement, inspecteur ?_

* * *

Sans une once de remords, Itachi s'apprêtait à ouvrir le coffre fort de son père qui se trouvait dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il avait facilement trouvé le code de Fugaku et devait se dépêcher car le plus âgé risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Le brun entra la combinaison de chiffres et put ouvrir le coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des documents, il les prit en main et y vit des dossiers sur lui-même et Sasuke.

Fugaku avait du engager des détectives pour enquêter sur ses deux fils. Secouant la tête, il continua ses recherches et s'arrêta sur un dossier en particulier. Dessus était marqué le nom de Shikaku Nara.

Les sourcils froncés, il feuilleta le dossier avant de se figer. Il y avait là un rapport de police qui indiquait que le crash de l'avion n'était pas accidentel mais planifié.

Il referma le dossier et ferma les yeux. _C''était quoi cette histoire ? Son père avait un lien avec la mort du père de Shikamaru ? Bon sang ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

C'était déjà suffisant avec l'incendie qui avait tué les Namikaze. Il apprenait maintenant que son père avait un lien avec la mort d'un de ses plus proches amis. Il regarda encore une fois dans le coffre mais les dossiers restants n'avaient pas de lien avec les Namikaze.

Gardant le dossier qu'il avait en main, il referma le coffre et sortit du bureau le cœur lourd.

_- Ayane, dîtes à mon père que je le verrai plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel et je dois à tout prix partir._

* * *

_- Vous me dîtes donc Inspecteur, que d'après vous ces deux meurtres ont un lien ?_

_- C'est bien cela Nara-sama. J'ai la certitude qu'ils ont appris quelque chose de compromettant et qu'on les a fait taire pour cela._

_- Avez-vous des suspects ?_

Assis dans le bureau du brun, Iruka observait le jeune homme en face de lui. Il le savait intelligent et il pouvait peut-être l'aider dans son enquête.

_- Pour le moment, je dois dire que je ne suis pas bien avancé. Il me faut plus de temps mais si vous apprenez quelque chose, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de m'en informer, je vous prie. Tenez, voici ma carte._

Iruka se leva et s'inclina, alors que Shikamaru le raccompagnait

_- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Inspecteur. Je ne peux ignorer le meurtre de deux anciens employés de la société. Le coupable doit être retrouvé et je vous y aiderai._

* * *

Sasuke avait eu une dure journée. Le matin même il avait du assister à l'inauguration du musée qu'il avait conçue, puis il avait discuté avec son équipe sur le nouveau projet qu'il devait mener. En plus de cela, un certain blond ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête et il n'avait cessé de penser au dîner. Son chauffeur le déposa devant l'un des meilleurs restaurants au monde, le Nihonryori Ryugin. C'était le seul point positif de sa journée, il adorait venir dans ce restaurant où les mets étaient absolument délicieux. Il congédia son chauffeur et se dirigea vers le célèbre restaurant. Le lieu était bondé et il en était quelque peu gêné, lui qui n'appréciait pas la foule. Cependant, dès qu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur, il se sentit apaisé par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Le restaurant était décoré selon la tradition japonaise et bien entendu, les plats étaient tous des mets traditionnels. Le maître d'hôtel vint à sa rencontre, reconnaissant l'Uchiha.

_- Uchiha-sama, nous sommes enchantés de vous revoir. Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes attendu à la table de Uzumaki-sama ?_

Le brun hocha la tête, quelque peu engourdi.

_- Suivez-moi._

Sasuke fut amené à la table où l'attendait le jeune homme blond, buvant un verre de vin rouge. Ce dernier, à son arrivée se leva pour lui serrait la main avec un petit sourire. Le brun put voir dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur amusée. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise rouge grenat, qui lui allait à merveille. A peine fut-il assis, qu'un serveur vint à leur rencontre.

_- Je vous sers du vin, Monsieur ?_

_- S'il vous plaît._

Naruto fixait le brun avec une insistance qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Dès que son verre fut rempli, il le leva en direction du blond qui fit de même, et but une grosse gorgée pour se redonner contenance.

_- Alors Monsieur Uchiha, comment allez-vous ? Ou préfères-tu que je te tutoie? Après tout, on a déjà été plus intime._

Le salaud se jouait de lui.

_- Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle ?_

_- Parce que tu croies que j'étais au courant de qui tu étais, la nuit où on baisé ensemble ? Ce serait très peu professionnelle de ma part si c'était le cas, en effet._

L'Uzumaki parlait avec amusement et détachement. Sasuke se sentit bouillir. Il but une autre gorgée de vin.

_- Je suis fiancé et c'était une erreur._

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler au moment où on les apporta la carte.

Le blond ne répondit pas et regarda le menu, un sourire toujours présent sur le visage. Le brun fit de même.

_- J'attends de vous un excellent travail concernant mon centre commercial, Uchiha._

Sasuke leva la tête et vit que le blond l'observait le visage à présent sérieux. Le brun se doutait bien qu'il devait être redoutable en affaires.

_- Et bien, ne vous attendez à rien d'autres qu'un excellent travail de ma part. La médiocrité n'est certainement pas mon fort._

_- Bien. Que comptez-vous prendre en entrée ?_

_- Je vais passer directement au plat principal._

_- C'est ce que je vais faire également. Avez-vous choisi ?_

_- Pour moi, ce sera le Matsuba._

_- Excellent choix ! Quand à moi ce sera le Sashimi, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé ce plat, depuis la mort de… Enfin bon, je vais passer la commande._

Le blond appela un serveur, alors que Sasuke réfléchissait à la personne dont parlait le blond. Cela devait être son père.

_- Dis-moi Sasuke. Comment se fait-il que tu couches avec des hommes alors que tu es fiancé à une charmante jeune femme ?_

_- Pardon ?_

Naruto leva un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin.

_- Tu vas souvent passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement?_

_- Cela dépendra de mon envie._

_- Ca ne te regarde pas et puis c'était ma première fois._

Son interlocuteur le fixait avec surprise et Sasuke vit qu'il se retint de rire. Il aurait bien aimé lui mettre une baffe.

_- Vraiment ? D'après ce dont je me souviens, tu étais bien déchainé et tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu faisais._

Le brun se mit à rougir et traita le blond d'idiot. Ce dernier rit et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les plats arrivèrent rapidement et ils se mirent à manger de bon appétit. L'Uchiha apprécia son délicieux plat.

_- Comment ça se passe à l'entreprise ? Avoir un frère comme Itachi ne doit pas toujours être facile, j'imagine ?_

_- On s'y fait. Et toi ? Etre à la tête d'une telle fortune, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, dit le brun ironique._

_- On s'y fait. Le blond esquissa un autre sourire._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans les affaires ?_

_- Et bien… tout simplement… le goût de l'argent et des affaires. Ca me plaît et je ne me voyais pas passer le reste de ma vie à ne rien faire. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça._

Sasuke put voir un éclat nostalgique passé dans les yeux du blond, alors qu'il regardait ce dernier porter ses baguettes à sa bouche. A la simple vue des lèvres se refermant sur le morceau de viande, une boule se forma dans son ventre et il essaya de se concentrer sur son plat.

_- Que fais-tu en dehors du boulot, Sasuke?_

C'était la première fois que le blond disait son prénom et malgré lui, il apprécia la façon qu'il avait de le prononcer. Il finit son verre de vin qu'il avait rempli pour la deuxième fois et sentit quelque peu grisé.

_- Pas grand chose. Je suis soit au boulot, soit avec ma fiancée…_

_- Et bien entendu, tu t'autorises quelques escapades comme vendredi dernier ?_

_- Il regarda le blond qui le fixait avec amusement._

_- Que dirait-elle, Sasuke, si elle apprenait que tu étais attiré par les hommes et qu'occasionnellement, tu couches avec ?_

Quelque peu embrouillé par le vin et ennuyé par les réactions que provoquait le blond chez lui, le brun se leva un peu brusquement :

_- Je… je vais aller aux toilettes._

Il fut guidé par un serveur qui passait par là et dès qu'il se trouva dans les toilettes, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se regardant dans le miroir. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, ne réfléchissant à rien en particulier.

_- Je ne voulais pas te gêner._

Il ne regarda pas le blond qui venait d'arriver.

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai le sentiment que tu t'amuses depuis que je suis arrivé ? Non ?_

Sasuke se retourna et le vit appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Le blond s'avança vers lui.

_- C'est vrai, j'avoue. Tu es bandant lorsque tu as cet air perdu._

Naruto était à quelques centimètres de lui et l'Uchiha se sentit électrisé qu'il soit aussi proche.

_- A… Attends… je…_

_- Je quoi ? T'en as aussi envie que moi et ta petite fiancée, on en a rien à foutre. Je sais que t'as envie que je te prenne durement, n'est-ce pas Sa-su-ke ?_

Ledit Sasuke ne voyait plus que les lèvres du blond, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement et lorsque le plus âgé le plaqua contre le lavabo pour l'embrasser, il décida de se laisser faire. Le baiser était presque sauvage et le blond lui écrasait la bouche, ayant une domination totale et il adorait ça. Naruto le souleva pour le placer près du lavabo et le brun écarta ses jambes pour que l'Uzumaki puisse se placer entre celles-ci. Le baiser continua encore plus torride.

_- Arrête. On va quand même pas faire ça ici ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- N'importe qui peut rentrer !_

Naruto se recula, les cheveux quelque peu désordonnés et une expression bestiale sur le visage. Sasuke était haletant et il ne put que constater qu'il avait une érection, au grand plaisir du blond.

_- On va continuer chez moi. Je vais payer l'addition pendant que tu te calmes. Je t'attends dehors._

Sasuke rougit et se remit debout, essayant d'arranger ses cheveux. Il tenta de se calmer en pensant à son père et à Ino, et cela fonctionna assez bien. Il se mit à réfléchir à la situation et son Iphone vibra à cet instant. C'était Ino qui lui demandait à quelle heure il comptait rentrer. Il se mit à culpabiliser. Il sortit des toilettes, saluant vaguement le maître d'hôtel et vit le blond qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, cigarette à la bouche. Il était beau comme ça, un vrai appel à la luxure mais le brun ne pouvait décemment pas céder.

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Je savais que tu dirais ça à la minute où je t'ai laissé. C'est pourquoi, pour cette fois, je te laisse partir. La prochaine fois, lorsqu'on sera seul, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper._

Sur ces mots, le blond s'en alla laissant le brun à ses pensées. Ce dernier savait parfaitement, que la prochaine fois il ne pourrait résister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà ! Nouveau chapitre fraichement terminé et publié quelques jours après le dernier. On va dire que j'étais très inspirée et j'ai écrit comme une machine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !**

**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je suis contente de réussir à rester plutôt cohérente dans mes idées, car mon histoire touche plusieurs personnages que je développe en même temps. Dès fois, il se peut que je me trompe mais je fais toujours très attention à ça. Mon histoire est bien développée dans ma tête et je sais vers quoi j'avance. Ce qui me permet d'écrire.**

**Concernant mon temps d'écriture : et bien je n'en ai pas car je ne veux tout simplement pas (pour le moment) vous donner de délai. Je connais parfaitement la frustration que nous avons en tant que lecteurs lorsqu'un chapitre promis tel jour, n'arrive pas. Me mettre un jour de publication, serait pour moi une pression, surtout que l'écriture est avant tout un plaisir. Ne vous inquiétez, je fais en sorte d'écrire tous les jours et pour me donner du courage, je lis vos reviews. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Feather Pen Soul**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dîner entre Sasuke et Naruto. Le brun avait heureusement échappé de peu au blond. Dès son retour à son appartement, Ino s'était empressée de lui poser mille et une questions sur ce Naruto Uzumaki. Il les avait esquivé, prétextant une longue journée et un mal de tête. Elle lui avait même fait des avances mais l'Uchiha, n'avait aucune envie de toucher le corps d'une femme ce soir-là. Il s'était directement mis sur son lit et s'était endormi.

Le brun s'était par la suite, dépensé au boulot, travaillant comme un forcené, essayant de ne penser à rien. Ne pouvoir se confier à Shikamaru et à Neji, le mettait en rogne, d'autant plus que ces derniers étaient visiblement occupés. Leur présence était toujours un réconfort pour lui, et Itachi… Itachi lui… bref il ne voyait plus son frère et il se demandait même s'il avait disparu.

Ses nuits étaient agitées et il ne dormait que quelques heures. Avec les rêves qu'il faisait chaque soir, il ne voulait pas que sa fiancée l'entende gémir le prénom d'un homme.

Sortant de son bureau, Sakura l'interpela :

- Monsieur Uchiha ? Votre père souhaite vous voir dans son bureau.

* * *

_- Shikamaru !_

Le Nara se retourna, surpris de voir Itachi arriver dans sa direction. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir que le génie Uchiha avait une tête affreuse, qui n'affectait en rien son charme. Parfaitement au courant de la réputation de tombeur du brun et de son penchant pour les soirées agitées, il savait que cela ne justifiait pas sa mine actuelle, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait vu les cernes et le teint pâle chez le jeune homme. Quelque chose préoccupait son ami.

_- Itachi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Ce dernier lui prit le bras sans répondre, l'entraînant dans son bureau.

_- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît._

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis quelques temps dans la société. Son aîné s'assit derrière son bureau et le Nara, put voir qu'il était nerveux.

_- Que sais-tu de la mort de ton père ?_

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire et écarquilla les yeux.

_- Que… Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Réponds-moi, c'est très important. Que sais-tu sur sa mort ?_

_- Que son avion s'est écrasé à la suite d'un problème rencontré au niveau du moteur._

_- As-tu lu le rapport de police ?_

_- Bien-sûr ! C'est ton père qui me l'a apporté !_

Itachi ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir.

_- Shikamaru… Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici. C'est très important._

_- Mais de quoi parles-tu Itachi ?_

L'Uchiha avait décidé, après deux semaines de réflexion et de nuits blanches, de mettre au courant Shikamaru sur ce qu'il avait appris. Le jeune homme avait le droit de savoir que son père avait été assassiné et que sa mort n'était pas accidentelle. Il avait parcouru le dossier sur Shikaku Nara et il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, Fugaku avait masqué les preuves de son acte.

_- Ton père a été assassiné._

La nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune Nara, figé dans une expression de surprise.

_- Mon père, je le pense, en est le responsable._

Shikamaru de nature très calme et très posé, sentit son cœur tambouriné comme un beau diable dans sa poitrine. Lui qui d'habitude, avait les neurones qui travaillaient à mille à l'heure à tout moment, avait l'impression que tout à coup son cerveau s'était mis en mode veille et avait arrêté de fonctionner. Il avait parfaitement entendu les mots qu'avaient prononcés Itachi mais il n'arrivait pas à les interpréter.

L'Uchiha laissa du temps au jeune homme pour digérer la nouvelle. En temps normal, il aurait ri de l'état de transe dans lequel se trouvait actuellement son ami, habituellement si blasé. Apprendre que son père s'était fait assassiné par une personne que l'on connaît, est toujours un choc énorme.

Shikamaru sembla se réveiller et il leva la tête vers Itachi :

_- Quoi ?_

Le noiraud ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt, prenant parole :

_- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais jamais je ne t'aurais dit cela sans en avoir la preuve. De plus, je ne serais pas aller jusqu'à accuser mon propre père de meurtre, pour mon bon plaisir._

_- Mais…_

_- Respire Shikamaru. Pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? Tout simplement parce que tu as le droit d'être au courant. Cela fait quelques semaines que j'ai appris cette nouvelle et je ne voulais pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais je ne suis pas capable de porter ce fardeau seul._

_- Pourquoi a-t-il été assassiné ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai surpris une discussion entre mon père et Hyashi. Cela concernait les Namikaze et l'incendie qui avait eu lieu. C'est en ouvrant le coffre fort de son bureau, que j'ai trouvé un dossier sur ton père. Le voici._

_- Bon sang… Mon père était un ami très proche du tien… Comment ça peut être possible ?_

_- Je sais Shikamaru, c'est dur. Cependant, nous ne pouvons rien dire. Si le rapport de police de ton père a été modifié pour cacher des preuves, cela signifie que des gens ont été payés pour garder cela au secret, on peut donc en déduire que c'est le cas de la police elle-même. Et je ne sais pas encore ce qui a causé le meurtre. Que savait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? _

Shikamaru était toujours secoué par la nouvelle et il ressentit une colère sourde envers cet homme qui avait toujours eu sa confiance. Il se rappela soudain de l'inspecteur Iruka et de son enquête sur les deux meurtres.

_- As-tu entendu parler des deux meurtres qui ont eu lieu récemment ?_

* * *

Neji venait tout juste de s'entretenir avec son oncle. Il eut un sourire ironique, se disant que Hyashi gardait vraiment tout le sale boulot pour lui. En effet, il lui avait parlé d'un certain Iruka Umino, qui enquêtait sur le meurtre de deux anciens employés de la société et son oncle, semble-t-il, n'appréciait pas cet enquiquineur. Le Hyuga était prêt à parier que son oncle avait quelque chose à avoir avec ces deux assassinats, puisque ce dernier était en rapport direct avec la mafia du pays.

Le brun savait que Hyashi avait une dette envers Orochimaru, que tout le monde appelait le Parrain. Son oncle devait rendre certains services au Parrain, notamment permettre l'entrée de drogues et d'armes dans le pays et tout ça était ensuite livré à la mafia. Neji ne posait jamais de questions, ce n'était pas son rôle et il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Il se devait d'exécuter les ordres de son aîné et il assurait le rôle d'intermédiaire entre Hyashi et Orochimaru.

Il devait prévenir le Parrain que cet Iruka empiétait sur le territoire de son oncle et qu'il fallait le remettre à sa place. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Kiba avait placé un micro sur lui et qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation entre le jeune homme et son oncle.

* * *

Naruto dans son luxueux appartement, était confortablement installé sur son canapé, regardant la jeune femme assise face à lui.

_- Qu'as-tu appris, Anko ?_

Anko était un détective privé qu'il avait engagée pour enquêter sur la famille Uchiha. Dans la trentaine, la jeune femme brune au caractère bien trempé, était très douée dans son domaine. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire lui donnant l'aspect d'une mante religieuse :

_- D'après mes sources, un certain Iruka Umino, inspecteur, est venu jusqu'à Fugaku Uchiha et Hyashi Hyuga, pour leur parler de deux meurtres, qui ont eu lieu. Les deux hommes n'ont pas apprécié et l'ont presque jeté dehors. La suite va t'intéresser : Shikamaru Nara a voulu s'entretenir lui._

Le blond fronça les sourcils, intrigué :

_- Continue._

_- Je pense que l'inspecteur a du trouver un lien entre les deux meurtres et que cela doit avoir un rapport avec Fugaku et Hyashi._

Cette fois, Naruto eut un air satisfait sur le visage.

_- Je veux en savoir plus sur ce Shikamaru et ce qu'il a en tête. N'est-ce pas lui dont le père est mort il y a un an ?_

_- En effet. Bon, voici mon rapport. Tu y trouveras tous les détails qu'il te faut. Je dois filer, tu n'es pas le seul pour qui je travaille même si j'aurai pu repousser tous les rendez-vous de mon agenda si tu n'étais pas gay._

Alors qu'elle lui disait cela, elle regarda le jeune homme roux qui sortit de la chambre du blond et dans un soupir se leva.

_- Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux qui le sont d'ailleurs ?_

Amusé, le blond la raccompagna et dès qu'il ferma la porte, un corps musclé vint se coller à son dos.

_- Gaara, tu en penses quoi ?_

_- Qu'il faut s'intéresser à ce Shikamaru._

L'Uzumaki se retourna pour faire face au roux qui faisait sa taille. Avec délectation, il laissa son regard couler sur le corps vêtu uniquement d'un boxer. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme. Gaara était l'unique personne qui pouvait le posséder et il serait sans doute le seul qui aurait cette faveur. Il était comme un frère pour lui et son ami le plus proche, en qui il avait une entière confiance. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux mais leur relation dépassait l'amitié. Cette confiance aveugle leur permettait de se donner l'un à l'autre sans retenue.

Gaara et lui s'était rencontré, alors que ce dernier avait été rejeté par son père. Il l'avait chassé hors de la maison, l'abandonnant. Naruto l'avait trouvé dehors, frigorifié à dix ans, alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent. Le roux avait eu l'habitude qu'on le traite de monstre depuis tout petit car sa famille le tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Dès cet instant, le blond lui avait pris la main et lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul et depuis le roux, ne le quittait plus. Jiraya avait accepté qu'il reste chez eux, heureux de voir le blond s'ouvrir pour la première fois à quelqu'un, depuis la mort de ses parents.

_- Comment ça se passe avec l'Uchiha ?_

_- Il sera bientôt à moi et je le détruirai._

Tout en embrassant le roux, il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Sasuke resta immobile suite à l'annonce de son père qui le regardait très sérieusement.

_- Je veux que tu fasses ta demande à Ino. Tu es en âge de te marier et de plus, vous habitez déjà ensemble. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour la suite._

_- Mais père… J'ai encore le temps pour cela, j'ai seulement…_

_- Tu l'aimes, cela suffit amplement._

_- Mais…_

_- Tu feras ce que je te dis._

Le brun déglutit mais ne riposta pas. Il baissa la tête n'ayant pas la force de tenir tête à son père.

_- J'espère que tu fais du bon travail avec ton projet actuel. Naruto Uzumaki est un client très important et il est influent. Je n'apprécierai pas qu'il vienne remettre en question la fiabilité de notre entreprise._

Sasuke serra les poings. Encore une fois, son père lui prouvait qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

_- Je fais de mon mieux._

_- Faire de son mieux ne suffit pas. Prends exemple sur Itachi qui se dépasse toujours à chaque nouveau projet._

_- Bien père._

_- D'ici la fin de la semaine, je veux que cette demande en mariage soit faite. Tu peux disposer._

L'Uchiha sortit du bureau de Fugaku après avoir incliné la tête. Il en avait marre que son père le traite comme un moins que rien et qu'il doive lui obéir sans riposter. Avançant dans les couloirs, il vit Shikamaru, tête baissée, arrivé en sens inverse. Il aurait été lui parler s'il n'avait pas vu son visage fatigué lui sourire faiblement.

Le brun retourna dans son bureau et s'assit. Il se mit à réfléchir sur cette demande en mariage que lui imposait son père. Il n'aimait pas Ino, c'était un fait. Elle était une amie et il ne voulait pas d'elle comme épouse. Il ne voulait pas être attaché à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Pourquoi Itachi qui était son aîné, n'était pas encore marié ? Pourquoi était-il lui libre de ses mouvements alors que Sasuke devait se plier au moindre désir de son père ? Son frère enchaînait les conquêtes et son père n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire non ? Son père ne lui demandait pas tant que ça, c'était un simple mariage. Il pouvait se résigner, cela satisferait peut-être un peu son père ?Il essaya de s'imaginer dans dix ans avec Ino, des enfants autour de lui et cela sonna tellement faux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais que voulait-il en fait ?

Une tête blonde et un corps puissant apparurent devant lui. Des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête : _« La prochaine fois, lorsqu'on sera seul, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. » « Je sais que t'as envie que je te prenne durement, n'est-ce pas Sa-su-ke ? »_ Il revit un sourire en coin, une fossette, des yeux bleus. Il le voulait lui. Il voulait sentir son corps contre lui. Des images lui revinrent en tête, certes floues. Il revit le corps bronzé sur lui, ses mains caressant son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'était ça qu'il voulait.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait succombé à un seul de ses désirs. Il avait toujours tout ignoré, obéissant à son père, mettant ses envies entre parenthèse, les jetant aux oubliettes. Et là son père voulait l'enchaîner à une femme sans même lui demander son avis ? Il en oublia Ino et sa culpabilité, ses devoirs et ce qu'on attendait de lui. Oui, il voulait le blond et il allait le retrouver ce soir même ! Il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait pour la demande en mariage et Ino, mais il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela aujourd'hui. Il voulait tout oublier et se perdre dans les bras d'un certain blond.

Décidé, il composa le numéro du jeune homme. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas du tout professionnel mais il s'en foutait. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

* * *

Neji regarda le ciel en partie caché par les gratte-ciels de la ville de Tokyo. Le soleil se couchait et tout doucement, la pénombre engloutissait la mégapole. Cigarette à la bouche et ses Ray Ban sur le nez, il attendait l'arrivée du Parrain. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et une limousine aux vitres teintées fit enfin son apparition. Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme immense en costume noir et à l'allure peu avenant, sortit du véhicule. Il s'approcha du brun, le fouillant à la recherche d'une éventuelle arme. Le Hyuga sourit : le Parrain était paranoïaque et prenait toujours d'infîmes précautions. Lorsqu'enfin le colosse s'éloigna de lui, étant sûr qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour Orochimaru, il put se glisser dans l'élégante voiture.

A l'intérieur du spacieux véhicule, les sièges étaient de couleur beige. Le Parrain était seul, dissimulé sous des lunettes noires et un chapeau, qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, qu'on devinait osseux et blafard. Il buvait une coupe de Martini tout en mangeant une petite olive verte. Il portait un smoking blanc qui pendait sur son corps squelettique. Neji savait cependant que malgré sa frêle apparence, cet homme était plus dangereux qu'un serpent. Le Hyuga se savait observer derrière les lunettes noires.

Après quelques minutes, l'homme en face de lui prit la parole, après s'être léché lentement les lèvres, alors que le brun ôtait ses lunettes :

_- Neji. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Toujours aussi beau et élégant, un vrai régal pour les yeux. Parle-donc._

_- Orochimaru-sama, dit-il en inclinant la tête, le plaisir est pour moi. Et bien… c'est mon oncle Hyashi qui aurait un souci avec un inspecteur, Iruka Umino, pour le moins fouineur. Nous aimerions lui donner une leçon._

Le Parrain joignit ses longs doigts osseux, semblant réfléchir :

_- Je vois, je vois. Ce Hyashi a toujours autant besoin de moi. Et bien soit, je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

_- Merci beaucoup, Orochimaru-sama. Quand aux deux meurtres, il aimerait qu'on les oublie. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à fouiner, cela pourrait lui porter préjudice._

_- Très bien, très bien, Neji. Bien entendu, cela ne se fera pas sans un petit quelque chose. Après tout, rien ne se fait gratuitement, n'est-ce pas ?_

Neji plissa ses yeux nacrés.

_- Bien entendu. Que désirez-vous ?_

_- J'aurai besoin d'un petit financement, je me construis une nouvelle villa à Gokayama. Deux, trois autres petites choses viendront s'ajouter à la liste._

_- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes._

* * *

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas. Lorsqu'il avait appelé le blond, il n'avait pas su quoi dire quand il avait entendu la voix chaude et rauque. C'était l'Uzumaki qui l'avait invité chez lui, parlant avec un naturel désarmant. Il avait eu le vague impression de s'être fait manipulé sur toute la ligne. Qu'importe, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il avait besoin d'un défouloir. Le noiraud pensa une seconde qu'il devenait comme son frère, lui qui d'habitude se contrôlait toujours, ne se laissant jamais submerger par ses émotions.

Mettant ses pensées au placard et les enfermant à double tour, il démarra sa voiture, après avoir mis l'adresse du blond sur son GPS, et conduisit en direction de la résidence. Il fut pris dans la circulation assommante de fin de journée, le moment où chacun rentrait chez soi après une harassante journée de travail. Il devait s'arrêter toutes les trois secondes, et finit par allumer la radio. La musique lui vrilla les tympans mais lui permit de ne pas réfléchir, alors que la voix énervante du GPS continuait son blabla. La chaleur était presque insoutenable et il dut relever les vitres pour mettre le climatiseur.

Le trajet lui prit bien trente minutes et il dut emprunter l'autoroute. Le blond habitait dans le quartier chic de Ginza et son immeuble, nommé le Lotus, respirait la richesse. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir fait attention à tout cela, la première fois qu'il y était. Il fallait dire que la situation gênante dans laquelle il s'était trouvé et son mal de tête, ne lui avaient pas vraiment permis d'apprécier les lieux.

Le gardien lui ouvrit le portail et il put rentrer dans la résidence, puis dans le parking souterrain pour se garer. Il respira un bon coup avant de sortir de sa voiture et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. _« Dernier étage, appartement sur la gauche »_ lui avait dit le blond.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva complètement débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise blanche froissée et ouverte sur le torse. Il avait retiré sa veste noire et sa cravate, la chaleur ayant eu raison de lui.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et il essaya de recomposer son masque d'impassibilité. S'extirpant de la boîte métallique, il tourna sur la gauche et appuya sur la sonnerie sans hésiter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour ouvrir la porte, un grand sourire au visage. Ce dernier portait une tenue décontractée, composée d'un T-shirt turquoise qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux bleus et d'un jean délavé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient très ébouriffés et Sasuke se dit qu'il faisait vraiment jeune, ainsi vêtu. L'Uzumaki l'invita à rentrer dans son luxueux appartement et Sasuke se trouva dans le salon qui offrait une vue panoramique sur Tokyo. La demeure du blond était très bien meublée et parfaitement en ordre.

_- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? J'imagine que la première fois tu n'as pas vraiment pu apprécié les lieux, je me trompe ?_

Le brun se retourna vers le blond, prêt à sortir une réplique cinglante mais il vit la tête souriante de l'imbécile et se retint. Il se sentait étrangement bien avec ce Naruto là, qui avait l'air plus ouvert et qui le mettait en confiance.

_- Disons que tu as bon goût._

_- En doutais-tu ?_

Sasuke ne dit rien, comprenant l'allusion.

_- Tu veux boire quoi ? Soda, bière…_

_- Bière ça ira._

_- Installe-toi sur le canapé, je t'amène ça._

Le brun s'exécuta, regardant la ville de Tokyo illuminée alors qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Le blond le rejoint rapidement, deux bouteilles de bière décapsulées en main et lui en tendit une.

_- Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? Surtout en pleine semaine après une longue journée de travail. Le stress peut-être ?_

Naruto lui décocha un petit regard amusé.

_- J'ai besoin de me détendre oui._

Le blond haussa un sourcil :

_- Et ta petite fiancée dans tout ça ?_

Sasuke tiqua et but à grosses gorgées sa bière :

_- En quoi ça te regarde ? C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on s'en foutait ?_

L'Uzumaki s'approcha de lui, murmurant d'une voix chaude :

_- J'ai envie de te baiser, là tout de suite sur ce canapé ou sur le sol, peu importe. Tu m'excites._

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui montait au joues et tout d'un coup, son pantalon le serra. Oui, il en avait envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ses lèvres se firent aussitôt dévorer par le blond qui le mit à califourchon sur lui. Il laissa ses mains vagabondées dans les épis dorées alors que l'Uzumaki passait les siennes dans son dos, sur ses fesses, son cou, ses cheveux. Il se déhanchait contre ce corps puissant et il jura lorsque le blond, le jeta sur le canapé et qu'il commença à se déshabiller. Le brun vit le jeune homme retirer son haut, puis le reste, admirant les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau dorée. Pantelant, il se mit à faire de même et le blond vint l'aider, déchirant presque ses vêtements.

Il aimait la bestialité et ce côté sauvage et se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé avec brutalité sur le canapé, avec cette fois le corps du blond sur lui. Ce dernier se remit à l'embrasser tel un damné, ses mains parcourant son corps et leur virilité déjà tendue, se pressait l'une contre l'autre, alors que Sasuke sentit que son excitation atteignait son paroxysme. Il parvint à sortir des syllabes cohérentes, formulant son envie au blond, dans un murmure :

_- Prends-moi._

_- Patience Sasuke. Laisse-moi au moins te préparer. _Le blond lui lança un regard lourd de désir et lui décocha un rictus.

Il vit le plus âgé parcourir son corps de baisers, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe tendu pour le prendre sans plus attendre en bouche. L'Uchiha laissa un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, alors que le blond avalait entièrement la barre de chaire, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se mit à caresser de son index, l'intimité du brun qui se laissait totalement faire dans ses bras. Le blond était vraiment doué ! Ce dernier mit son majeur et son index dans sa bouche de Sasuke, qui les suça avec avidité, pressé d'avoir le blond en lui. Lorsqu'un majeur vint titiller son entrée, il se contracta un peu mais accueillit l'intrus avec facilité, l'index suivit rapidement le mouvement, alors que Naruto continua d'imprimer ses mouvements rapides avec sa bouche.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un râle de bien-être lorsque sa prostate fut stimulée par les doigts experts et une vague de chaleur intense se propagea dans son corps, disparaissant aussitôt. Il sentit le froid l'envahir lorsque le corps du blond ne fut plus contre le sien. Haletant, il s'apprêtait à injurier le bronzé quand il fut retourné assez brutalement sur le ventre. L'Uzumaki lui souleva les hanches alors qu'il enfilait un préservatif. Le brun sentit un liquide couler sur son orifice et le blond fit entrer le lubrifiant dans son entrée à l'aide d'un doigt. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et lorsqu'il sentit enfin le sexe de Naruto contre son intimité, il retint sa respiration. Il le prit lentement et le brun n'en revint pas de ressentir une telle sensation. Il se sentit délicieusement écarté et le sexe épais se fraya un chemin en lui, jusqu'à la garde. Il sentit contre son dos, le corps du blond qui déposa un baiser dans son cou. Lentement, il ressortit de son corps pour n'y revenir que plus loin, dans un long mouvement sec.

A partir de ce moment, Sasuke perdit toute notion, il savait seulement qu'un sexe le culbutait et qu'il adorait ça. Il laissa libre cours à ses cris de plaisir et écoutait avec délectation les râles du blond. A mesure que le plaisir montait en lui, que sa prostate était stimulée, Naruto le branlait et bientôt, il jouit dans un orgasme déferlant, alors que son corps fut prit de violents spasmes et qu'il hurlait le prénom du blond. L'Uzumaki ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et poussa un long râle de satisfaction.

Le corps du brun s'affaisa sur le canapé et celui de son amant, l'enveloppa. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, la respiration saccadée, le sexe de Naruto toujours en lui. Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi.

Le blond finit par se décaler, retirant le préservatif usagé pendant que l'Uchiha se mit sur le dos.

_- Il faut que je rentre._

_- Déjà ? On vient juste de commencer._

Naruto le regardait le sourcil levé et un sourire en coin, faisant apparaître sa fossette.

_- Je te rappelle que je ne vis pas seul._

_- Tu trouveras bien une excuse._

_- Mais…_

Sans l'écouter, le blond le souleva et Sasuke fut obligé de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto qui l'emmena en direction de sa chambre.

_- Je te l'avais dit : la prochaine fois tu ne pourras pas m'échapper._

Le brun décida de se laisser faire, de toute façon trop faible pour protester.

* * *

Iruka ouvrit la porte de son appartement et y pénétra, complètement épuisé. Il alluma la lumière du salon et déposa ses affaires sur une table. Le brun s'étira repensant à ces deux meurtres. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose depuis deux semaines et était complètement obsédé par cette affaire, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dormir. Aujourd'hui encore il s'était fait engueuler au boulot à cause de son entêtement. On lui disait de lâcher l'affaire, faute d'indices et de s'intéresser à d'autres cas. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

En allant vers la cuisine, une montée d'angoisse s'insinua en lui. Il tenta de l'ignorer, se dirigeant vers son réfrigérateur. Alors qu'il l'ouvrit, il vit une ombre se dessiner sur le métal gris et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà après un petit moment. Je m'excuse mais dès fois l'inspiration nous lâche et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne voulais pas écrire du n'importe quoi et j'ai pris mon temps. Dans ce chapitre, on avance et on avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke émergea doucement de son sommeil sans ouvrir les yeux et soupira de contentement. Un corps chaud l'enserrait et il raffermît la prise sur le bras qui l'entourait. Calant sa tête contre son oreiller, il fronça du nez face à la lumière qui le gênait et se retourna donc, se pelotonnant contre la personne qui était à ses côtés.

Le brun se décida à ouvrir les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le parfum qu'il inspirait. Tombant sur un corps bronzé et voyant le visage endormi du blond, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se remettre les idées en place.

Sasuke se remémora la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée avec Naruto et ne put retenir un sourire. Le blond ne l'avait pas ménagé mais jamais il n'avait pris son pied comme ça auparavant. L'Uzumaki savait être bestial et tendre et tout cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Ino et n'importe qu'elle autre femme.

Son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme à ses côtés et il se trouva assez pathétique d'accourir comme ça chez le blond pour se faire sauter.

Regardant le réveil qui affichait 7h30, il sursauta. Il devait être au boulot à 8h ! Il sortit du lit en panique, réveillant par la même occasion Naruto qui se redressa complètement perdu, regardant le brun d'un air idiot.

_- Il faut que je sois au boulot à 8 heures ! Je vais prendre une douche._

_- Ouais, ouais, fais comme tu veux mais laisse-moi dormir._

Sur ce, le blond se recoucha, plongeant la tête dans son oreiller alors que Sasuke lui lançait un regard noir tout en allant dans le salon pour prendre ses affaires.

* * *

Iruka ouvrit doucement les yeux et seule l'obscurité fut présente. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il tenta de bouger mais son sang vint battre violemment à ses tempes alors qu'une furieuse envie de vomir le prit. Dans son mouvement, il put se rendre compte que ses bras pendaient dans les airs, pris dans un étau de métal glacé alors que le reste de son corps reposait à même le sol. Ses yeux étaient bandés. Il secoua ses bras pour essayer de les dégager mais sans succès. Résigné, il ne bougea plus et tenta de comprendre sa situation malgré que sa tête fût en feu.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici et se rappelait seulement être rentré chez lui après une journée de travail épuisante et… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : il avait été assommé dans son appartement ! _Où était-il_ ? Il fut pris de panique et comme un forcené, essaya à nouveau de se dégager. Il s'immobilisa alors et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Il pouvait entendre une respiration calme et posée, à peine perceptible mais bien là. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus sur son angoisse montante et s'adressa à son tortionnaire :

-_ Qui êtes-vous ?_

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais entendit la personne se lever, alors qu'une chaise grinçait sur le sol. Des pas venaient vers lui et il leva la tête en direction de l'inconnu malgré sa peur et ses yeux bandés. Il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à celui qui le séquestrait, de le voir désespéré et faible.

- Tu ne me connais pas mais sache une chose, tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici.

* * *

Kiba, vrai nom : Aka Maru, qui était en mission d'infiltration depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines déjà, était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là. Le rapprochement physique qu'il avait eu avec Neji avait été bénéfique. C'était un sacrifice qui en valait la peine même si cela le dégoutait profondément de coucher avec cet homme qui devait être un meurtrier. Il avait ainsi pu mettre un micro dans l'Iphone du Hyuga.

Ce dernier avait discuté avec le Parrain et il avait ainsi pu apprendre que l'homme souhaitait construire une villa à Gokayama. Et ce n'était pas rien de savoir cela. Il allait devoir en parler à l'équipe qui travaillait sur la mafia, pour qu'ils puissent effectuer des recherches dans la région. Le Parrain sortait rarement de sa cachette et s'il l'avait fait pour le Hyuga, ça ne devait certainement pas être un hasard.

Kiba était dans la police depuis ses 18 ans. Sa mère l'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat à sa naissance et il avait grandi avec d'autres enfants semblables à lui, sans jamais vraiment trouver sa place.

A sa majorité, forcé de quitter l'orphelinat et sans le sou, il entra dans la police. Au début, blasé, il trouvait le métier ennuyeux mais se donnait à fond. Son supérieur avait remarqué et apprécié son sérieux. Sachant d'autant plus que le jeune adulte était sans aucune famille, il avait le profil idéal pour travailler dans les services secrets en tant qu'agent.

L'Inuzuka avait accepté sans se poser de questions. Il n'avait pas peur du danger et cela apportait un peu d'adrénaline dans sa vie monotone. Il était ainsi rentré dans l'AISP, l'Agence d'Investigation de la Sécurité Publique du Japon. Après sa formation, on l'avait assigné à cette mission. Il sortait tout juste de l'adolescence, orphelin, il pouvait facilement travailler pour les gangs proches de la mafia.

C'était sa première mission et il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il se retenait, et il était sur la bonne voie.

En effet, la conversation entre le Hyuga et la grosse tête de la mafia, lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Notamment que l'inspecteur, Iruka Umino qui s'intéressait à deux meurtres. Cela gênait le dirigeant Hiashi et Kiba fit rapidement le lien. Le patriache Hyuga devait être mêlé à ces assassinats et cela n'étonnait guère l'Inuzuka.

Il tiendrait informer son supérieur de l'avancement de sa mission mais il voulait en savoir plus sur ce détective, avant d'en parler.

Il tapa le nom sur le net et y trouva les informations dont il avait besoin pour contacter l'homme en question. Il se dépêcha de prendre son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone, à partir d'un téléphone jetable. Il tomba sur le répondeur de l'inspecteur et agacé, il se promit de le rappeler dès que possible.

* * *

Shikamaru était assis dans son bureau, ou plutôt l'ancien bureau de son père. Les yeux fermés, les bras accoudés sur le meuble en bois massif et les mains jointes dans une position singulière, il réfléchissait. Lui, le présumé génie Nara, n'avait rien remarqué de tout ce bobard raconté sur son père. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ?

Il repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Itachi et voulait croire que ce que lui avait raconté l'aîné des Uchiha était un simple cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel !

Mais il connaissait Itachi, il le connaissait très bien et il n'était certainement pas dans l'habitude du jeune homme de sortir des idioties pour se payer de sa tête. Qui plus est, accuser son propre père de meurtre, ce n'était pas rien. Sauf si l'accusateur était atteint de folie, ou de sadisme, ce qui, s'il se fiait à son génie plus vraiment fiable, n'était certainement pas le cas d'Itachi.

On toqua à la porte et il sursauta. Cela l'irrita car d'ordinaire, il était d'un calme olympien. Il tenta de mettre son habituel masque blasé en place et autorisa le gêneur à entrer.

A sa grande surprise, il vit que c'était Sasuke et cela l'embêta encore plus. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le chamboulait et il n'avait pas envie pour l'instant de voir qui que ce soit, encore moins un Uchiha.

- Je te dérange ?

Shikamaru voulut soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel mais bien entendu il se retint.

- Je suis juste fatigué en ce moment, avec tout le boulot qu'il y a. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il vit dans le regard de Sasuke que ce dernier était étonné de son attitude et il s'en voulut. Mais il n'avait pas envie de sourire, mais alors vraiment pas. Pas même avec son ami. Le cadet Uchiha se raidit et son visage se ferma encore plus.

- Je voulais te parler de mon nouveau projet. Celui de mon client Naruto Uzumaki. J'aurai besoin de ton meilleur maître d'oeuvre pour les plans.

Le Nara savait parfaitement que le brun était venu le voir pour autre chose. Il ne venait jamais le trouver dans son bureau pour discuter de boulot.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Et Sasuke se retourna et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Il connaissait le caractère de cochon de l'Uchiha. Il boudait mais il n'allait pas se préoccuper de ça pour l'instant. Il put enfin lâcher le long soupir qu'il retenait depuis l'arrivée du brun.

* * *

Iruka hurlait de douleur face aux coups de fouets qui s'abattaient sans pitié sur son dos. Son tortionnaire prenait un malin plaisir à le malmener depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, lui laissant seulement quelques minutes de répit.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement tant la douleur était cuisante et malgré les incessantes questions qu'il posait à son bourreau, ce dernier se fermait dans un mutisme.

Après un autre hurlement déchirant, il osa poser une autre question :

_- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Répondez-moi !_

Il sentit le bout du fouet se poser sur son visage, caressant sa peau. Il répondit enfin, d'une voix grave et teintée d'une nuance de folie :

_- Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoique soit. Sache seulement que j'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer. Mais ils n'ont pas précisé comment je devais le faire, je me suis donc dis que j'allais m'amuser avant de t'achever._

Iruka écarquilla les yeux sous le bandeau :

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

Le visage du tortionnaire s'approcha du sien et le souffle de ce dernier vint lui chatouiller l'oreille gauche. Il lui souffla doucement :

_- Ne t'as t'on jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres ?_

L'Umino resta un instant figé, réfléchissant et finit par comprendre. Ainsi, il avait eu raison !

* * *

Kiba se rendait à l'appartement de cet Inspecteur, Iruka Umino. Il ne lui avait pas été très difficile de trouver ses coordonnées. Après tout, c'était son travail.

Il avait tenté de joindre l'homme toute la journée et en appelant à son bureau, on lui avait signalé son absence.

Ainsi, il s'était dit qu'il allait le trouver de lui-même. Peut-être que l'inspecteur était malade mais lui ne comptait pas être stoppé dans ses recherches.

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua une première fois et attendit, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Fronçant les sourcils, il toqua une deuxième à une deuxième reprise et n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière n'était pas fermée et il sortit tout de suite son arme, jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il se mit en garde et tout en poussant la porte avec son pied, pénétra dans l'appartement.

Il plissa des yeux essayant de voir dans l'obscurité du salon et chercha l'interrupteur. Il prononça le nom de l'inspecteur plusieurs fois et seul le silence lui répondit, un silence qu'il trouva étrange. Cela ne le rassura pas et il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, qui devait être une chambre, l'arme toujours pointée devant lui.

Il n'y trouva personne et le lit, ainsi que toute la pièce était parfaitement rangée. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il sentit le bout d'un objet qu'il connaissait parfaitement se poser sur son crâne et une voix féminine s'éleva :

_- Lâche ton arme et retourne-toi._

Il contracta sa mâchoire, furieux de s'être fait avoir. Il obéit quand même et se retourna, les bras levés, pour voir une femme brune, dans la trentaine, qui le fixait froidement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Elle était sérieuse là ?

_- Je suis venu voir l'inspecteur Iruka Umino, qui de toute évidence n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que vous, vous faites là ?_

_- Qui es-tu ?_

Kiba fit la grimace en la voyant ignorer sa question.

_- Vous êtes gonflée de me demander ça, alors que vous vous trouvez dans l'appartement de quelqu'un qui ne s'y trouve pas justement._

_- Fais pas le malin, c'est pas moi qui aie une arme pointée sur ma tête._

_- Je suis Kiba Inuzuka et j'avais besoin de voir l'Inspecteur Umino concernant une de ses enquêtes._

_- Ca n'aurait pas de rapport avec deux meurtres, par hasard ?_

Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune femme avec plus d'attention.

_- Si mais comment savez-vous que…_

_- Je suis également là pour ça mais quand je suis arrivée, personne ne répondait et la porte n'était pas fermée. Je suis donc entrée et je me suis cachée en t'entendant. Tu travailles pour qui ? T'es un flic ?_

_- Je pourrai vous demander la même chose…_

_- Sauf que moi j'ai un flingue._

_- Non je ne suis pas un flic._

_- T'es qui alors ?_

_- Je bosse pour Neji Hyuga. Je l'ai entendu discuter de certaines choses et ça avait rapport ces deux meurtres et Iruka Umino. J'avais envie de savoir plus._

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu te trimballes avec un flingue ?_

Kiba n'avait certainement pas à faire à une amatrice et il n'allait pas abaisser sa couverture maintenant.

_- Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que je travaillais pour Neji Hyuga. On sait tous où il trempe son nez._

_- T'as appris quoi ?_

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue et décida qu'il allait jouer franc jeu.

_- Que Neji Hyuga voulait se débarrasser de l'inspecteur parce qu'il fouinait trop._

_- Et toi tu viens voir le mec que ton boss veut supprimer pour discuter avec lui ?_

_- Pour un mec dans ma position, où cherche l'argent là où on peut, hein._

La femme le regardait toujours froidement et avec maintenant, un soupçon de mépris. Tant mieux si elle le croyait.

_- Alors on pourrait s'entendre, Je suis détective privé et mon client a beaucoup d'argent. Si tu me donnes les infos dont j'ai besoin, il se montrera généreux._

Un détective privé ? De mieux en mieux. Qui était donc ce client ? Il la vit sortir une carte et la tendre dans sa direction. Son nom était Anko Mitarashi et elle était bien détective.

_- Ouais pourquoi pas ? Du moment que vous fouinez pas dans mes affaires. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est surtout où est passé l'inspecteur ? A moins que le Hyuga est déjà passé à l'action._

Kiba savait très bien que la mafia s'en était déjà occupée mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce détective sur le dos. Il se faisait peut-être passé pour un informateur sans scrupule, capable de vendre ses patrons pour de l'argent, mais tant pis. Il espérait simplement que l'inspecteur n'était pas déjà mort, ce dont il doutait. Il allait devoir plancher dessus.

_- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant je vais partir et tu as intérêt à en faire autant._

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit d'un téléphone qui vibrait et Kiba le vit sur la table basse. L'agent comprit mieux pourquoi l'inspecteur ne lui avait pas répondu.

Les deux restèrent immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, se regardant dans les yeux ne sachant quoi faire. Il vit la jeune femme se précipiter à la porte et s'enfuir.

Surpris, il ne bougea pas avant de prendre le portable qui vibrait toujours et de décrocher. On ne sait jamais, cela pouvait être intéressant.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Inspecteur Umino ? C'est Shikamaru Nara. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. J'ai du nouveau pour vous._

Kiba écarquilla les yeux. Shikamaru Nara ? Comme c'était intéressant. Il avait eu raison de décrocher.

De la fenêtre du salon, un ombre le fixait et avait tout suivi de son échange avec la femme.

* * *

Sasuke rentrait chez lui, près à faire face aux questions d'Ino. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas sa fiancée, du moins pas de la manière dont elle aurait voulu.

Son père lui avait fait part plusieurs fois auparavant, qu'il voulait le voir avec elle, que ça donnerait une bonne image aux médias. Voulant lui faire plaisir et étant proche de son amie, il avait obéi.

Ino était la seule fille avec qui il était aussi proche et il avait cru lui-même à un moment, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait pu passer le restant de ses jours avec elle.

Mais cette demande que son père le pressait de faire et les sentiments nouveaux que faisaient naître le blond en lui, remettaient tout en question.

Jamais Sasuke ne s'était senti aussi vivant avec quelqu'un et il ne voulait plus tromper Ino. D'autant plus que si sa famille venait à découvrir sa relation avec un homme, qui de plus était son client, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le découvrir de toute façon.

L'Uchiha avait souhaité en parler avec Shikamaru, qui était toujours de bons conseils, mais ce dernier lui avait paru contrarié et il n'avait pas insisté. Bien-sûr, il n'aurait pas évoqué son aventure avec le blond, seulement le mariage.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il vit la blonde courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée :

_- Bon sang, Sasuke ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Pourquoi tu n'es rentré pas hier ?_

_- Ino… Je suis resté au bureau, je me suis endormi sans me rendre compte. Je travaillais sur le nouveau projet et la pression est énorme. Après… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi également._

_- Réfléchi ? Mais… sur quoi ? Je t'ai appelé toute la journée et tu ne m'as jamais répondu !_

_- Je n'avais pas le temps, Ino, j'étais occupé._

Il l'a vit croiser les bras, les sourcils foncés. Ca allait être dur.

_- Viens, on va s'asseoir, j'ai besoin de te parler._

Ino le suivit de mauvaise grâce, elle était fâchée.

_- Mon père m'a demandé de faire quelque chose et… je ne peux pas le faire._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé? Je t'ai dit mille fois de lui dire que tu n'es pas un bon petit chien qui doit faire tout ce qu'il te dit !_

_- Et bien, pour une fois je t'ai écouté. Il veut que je te demande en mariage._

La blonde le regarda la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés :

_- C… Comment ça ?_

Il voulait que je le fasse cette semaine et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de te parler. On ne peut pas se marier.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Mais enfin Sasuke, on vit ensemble depuis un an __maintenant, on pourrait le faire. Ce serait…_

_- Je ne t'aime pas._

Il avait utilisé des mots durs mais il avait besoin de le lui dire. C'était le seul moyen. Mais il eut mal en voyant son visage crispé par la douleur.

_- Qu… quoi ?_

_- Ino, j'ai toujours pensé que je t'aimais mais je me rends compte que je vivais dans le mensonge depuis un an. J'ai fait ce que mon père m'a demandé, j'ai toujours fait cela d'ailleurs. Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme moi._

_- Il y a une fille derrière, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle s'était maintenant levée, des larmes dans les yeux. Il le fit à son tour pour la rassurer, mais il n'était passez courageux pour lui dire, qu'il l'avait trompé avec un homme.

_- Non. Ino, il n'y a aucune…_

_- Sors d'ici ! Va t'en !_

Ino criait maintenant, le poussant vers la sortie.

_- Pars ! Je ne veux plus te voir !_

Et elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, le laissant pantois dans le salon. Il savait qu'il le méritait et dépité, il sortit de l'appartement. En un sens, il était soulagé. Maintenant il allait devoir affronter son père. Sasuke voulut appeler un de ses deux amis mais il ne n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer avec Ino. Une autre personne apparut dans sa tête et il décida de l'appeler.

* * *

Shikamaru, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, prit la décision d'appeler Iruka Umino. Après tout ce dernier travaillait sur deux meurtres, qui pouvaient impliquer Fugaku Uchiha. Il avait été surpris d'entendre un certain Kiba Inuzuka à la place de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier lui avait dit que l'inspecteur avait disparu et qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Le Nara comprenait que quelque chose de vraiment grave se passer. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Kiba mais il comptait bien le voir pour discuter.

Fugaku Uchiha paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait et s'il était impliqué dans ces deux meurtres, il trouverait le moyen de le prouver.

* * *

**Voilà ! Rencontre entre Anko et Kiba et bientôt entre Shikamaru et Kiba. Ce qui donnera, le trio Shikamaru, Kiba, Anko à la recherche d'Iruka et du ou des meurtriers. Et qui dit Anko, dit Naruto ! Iruka souffre beaucoup je sais, et c'est pas fini pour lui! Oui, je sais Sasuke est à la masse, lui il s'inquiète de ses problèmes émotionnels alors que tout le monde autour de lui, est au courant de tout et le laisse dans l'ignorance. Le petit Sasuke va bien souffrir et attendait vous à d'autres meurtres qui vont sûrement toucher des personnages importants ! Alors attention !**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas un petit review. Je m'accroche à ça pour continuer à écrire.**

**Feather Pen Soul**

**Ps : J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, avec le couple HPDM. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N'oubliez pas les reviews qui sont mon carburant lorsque j'écris les chapitres. Je publie justement pour cela car dans mon coin, je ne finis jamais mes fics, puisqu'au bout d'un moment, je suis démotivée, malheureusement. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire à votre lecture! **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre où il se passe beaucoup de choses !**

**Ps : Scène de torture dans ce chapitre**

* * *

Kiba regardait le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous dans un petit café bondé, en bordure de Tokyo. Il avait prit un risque énorme en le rencontrant. Le Nara était proche de Neji Hyuga et l'agent se demandait s'il était au courant de ce que faisait son ami.

_- Comment connaissez-vous l'inspecteur ?_

_- Je ne le connais pas personnellement. J'ai entendu dire qu'on en avait après lui car il s'intéressait d'un peu trop près aux meurtres des employés de votre société. C'est pour cela que je suis allé le voir._

_- Etes-vous de la police également ?_

Kiba grimaça intérieurement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire.

_- Disons que oui. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus et c'est préférable ainsi. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que Hiashi Hyuga est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ces meurtres et l'inspecteur lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, en s'y intéressant d'un peu trop près._

Il vit le jeune homme en face de lui, froncer les sourcils.

_- Hiashi Hyuga, vous dîtes ?_

_- Oui._

Le Nara lui parut contrarié.

_- Mr Nara, connaissez-vous une certaine Anko Mitarashi ?_

_- Non, cela ne me dit rien._

_- En allant chez l'inspecteur hier soir, elle y était aussi et m'a dit qu'elle travaillait pour un client très aisé, qui s'intéresse de très près à ces meurtres. Vous n'avez pas une idée sur la question ?_

Cette fois, il vit le jeune homme se mettre à réfléchir intensément, le visage très sérieux.

_- J'ai une idée oui mais je ne suis pas sûr._

_- Ecoutez, c'est un hasard complet si j'ai entendu parler de tout cela, mais la vie d'un homme est en jeu. Iruka Umino est peut-être déjà mort et je ne peux pas alerter les autorités. Ils me demanderont des détails et je ne pourrai pas continuer ma mission. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la mafia est mêlée à cette histoire et donc à ces meurtres. Je suis bloqué, alors si vous savez quelque chose, dîtes le moi._

_- Mr Inuzuka, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Vous me parlez de mission mais vous ne m'avez pas dit pour qui vous travaillez. Et comme par hasard, vous répondez à la place de l'inspecteur Umino alors que ce dernier a disparu. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas le responsable et que vous essayez de voir si je ne suis pas au courant de faits qui pourrez vous portez préjudice ?_

Kiba sourit. Il n'avait pas à faire à un idiot. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance, en effet ? Il devait abattre une carte.

_- Saviez-vous, Mr Nara, que Neji Hyuga travaille pour la mafia, ou joue plutôt le rôle de messager entre Hiashi Hyuga et Orochimaru ?_

Vu la réaction du jeune Nara, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas et il ne sut pas s'il devait en être soulagé.

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? Bon sang…_

_- Donc, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?_

_- Ecoutez Mr Inuzuka, tout cela me dépasse. Neji Hyuga est un de mes amis et je ne vois pas comment il serait possible pour lui de me cacher cela._

_- Et bien, avec l'aide de son oncle tout simplement. J'ai entendu votre ami avoir une conversation avec Orochimaru, concernant les assassinats, et d'après lui, son oncle était préoccupé et voulait régler ce problème rapidement._

Le jeune homme avait l'air perdu mais quand il leva la tête vers lui, son regard était indéchiffrable.

_- Donnez-moi votre carte Mr Inuzuka. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous préviens. Qu'allez-vous faire pour l'inspecteur Umino ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore. Vous êtes vous rendu compte de quelque chose Mr Nara?_

_- Pour l'instant non. Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai du travail._

Après cette entrevue avec l'Inuzuka, Shikamaru était chamboulé. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'apprendre que Fugaku Uchiha était derrière la mort de son père, maintenant il y avait la disparition d'Iruka d'Umino, qui serait liée à la mafia et le fait que Hyashi Hyuga avait un lien avec les meurtres.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la tour des trois familles les plus influentes de la ville. Quel était le lien qui reliait le tout ? Y en avait-il seulement ?

Le jeune homme ne savait même pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à ce Kiba, dont il ne connaissait rien, pas même le métier exact. Il se méfiait de lui car le jeune homme était apparu au moment même où l'Inspecteur disparaissait.

Une chose cependant le taraudait plus que tout le reste. Quel était le rôle de Neji dans tous ces mystères ? Si son ami avait un lien avec la mort de son père, Shikamaru ne savait pas comme il réagirait mais ce ne serait certainement pas beau à voir. Il souhaitait vraiment que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Il allait devoir en parler à Itachi rapidement, et surtout savoir si l'aîné des Uchiha avait fait appel à un détective pour enquêter sur les deux meurtres. Cela l'étonnait grandement car ce n'était pas le genre du brun, qui faisait souvent cavalier seul.

Fatigué et las, il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et conduisit en direction de cette tour qui commençait vraiment à le pousser à bout avec toutes ces énigmes.

* * *

Sasuke s'était hier rendu chez Itachi, après la dispute avec Ino et leur rupture. Il avait un double des clés de l'appartement de son frère et pouvait s'y rendre lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Avant ses fiançailles et son emménagement avec Ino, il allait souvent chez son aîné pour échapper à son père. Il s'y sentait bien et avait une impression de sécurité.

Souvent lorsqu'il s'y rendait, son cher frère se trouvait en charmante compagnie. Bien que cela l'énervait prodigieusement, il s'en était plus ou moins accommodé et s'enfermait le plus souvent dans une des chambres, qu'il s'était approprié, pour étudier méticuleusement.

Pourtant, hier soir, Itachi ne s'y trouvait pas et n'était toujours pas rentré le lendemain matin. Le jeune Uchiha avait eu envie de parler à son frère de la situation avec Ino et était donc d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'il se rendit au bureau.

Il fusillait tout le monde du regard et se pencha sur son projet. Son équipe et sa secrétaire, Sakura, firent les frais de son humeur. Il rejetait toutes idées qu'on lui proposait, insultait presque ses employés de leurs incompétences. Pour finir, il s'enferma dans son bureau en ruminant et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il avait plus ou moins pu travailler correctement, on toqua à sa porte, il se retint d'hurler qu'on lui foute la paix. Essayant de garder son calme, il se prépara à fusiller du regard le gêneur. Génial, Itachi. Juste au moment où il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

_- Petit frère, comment ça va ?_

_- On t'a demandé de venir me baby-sitter ?_ balança le jeune homme sèchement.

Son frère, habituellement si taquin, n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

_- Non, je voulais te voir mais j'ai entendu ton équipe se plaindre de toi en passant._

_- Où étais-tu hier soir, Itachi ? J'ai dormi chez toi._

Son frère le regarda surpris mais ne lui posa pas de questions. Il s'approcha de son petit frère et posa une main sur sa tête. Il sourit tendrement à son cadet, ébouriffant ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, enfant.

La gorgé nouée, Sasuke se demanda ce qu'avait son frère.

_- Tu as fumé, ou quoi?_

_- Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas montrer à mon petit frère chéri que je l'aime ?_

Le petit frère chéri en question fit un bruit agacé et dégagea la main de son aîné.

_- Bon Itachi, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Il faut que je bosse sur ce projet où père trouvera encore le moyen de me rabaisser._

Il se concentra alors sur son ordinateur, ignorant royalement son frère et ne vit pas ce dernier, le fixer pendant quelques secondes le regard triste, voulant manifestement lui dire quelque chose, et finit par se diriger vers la porte, silencieux.

Sasuke aurait voulu lui parler d'Ino et même de Naruto mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Il aurait voulu que son frère le guide, le conseille mais il n'avait pas envie de voir la réaction d'Itachi. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir en lui apprenant qu'il couchait avec un homme et qu'il adorait ça.

Le brun avait pensé à appeler le blond hier soir, trouver du réconfort dans ses bras. Il avait longtemps fixé son numéro avant de se raviser et d'aller chez son frère. Il était dépassé par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de Naruto devant lui et ses pensées étaient essentiellement tournées vers le blond. Pourquoi voulait-il tant sa présence lorsqu'il se sentait mal ? Il avait presqu'eu envie de courir chez lui et de se faire baiser toute la nuit pour tout oublier. Oublier ses principes, son père, ses responsabilités et sa fiancée.

Jamais auparavant, cela ne lui était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin ou désiré la présence de qui que ce soit.

Shikamaru et Neji étaient ses amis mais ne faisaient pas tout ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Les trois amis étaient des solitaires nés et n'étaient pas friands de bavardages inutiles mais savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Alors, Sasuke pouvait passer des semaines sans leur présence.

Avec Itachi, c'était différent. Le jeune homme était toujours pris avec l'entreprise et son génie faisait qu'il était demandé partout. Sasuke avait eu l'habitude de ne pas le voir pendant des mois car il voyageait souvent.

Et Ino, et bien, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de sa présence bien qu'elle fût la seule fille qu'il supportait dans son entourage. Sa présence auprès de lui n'était cependant pas indispensable. Il ne pensait pas à elle jour et nuit.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête et cela le déstabilisait et l'effrayait en quelque sorte.

A l'avenir, il devrait faire davantage attention et ne pas accourir comme un dératé en manque de sexe, qui n'avait aucune fierté, chez le blond, aussi doué soit-il pour le faire monter au septième ciel.

* * *

Iruka, épuisé, les yeux toujours bandés et le corps endolori par les coups de fouet répétitifs de son tortionnaire, se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps éveillé. Son bourreau s'amusait à le torturer lentement.

L'inspecteur savait que personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Il n'avait pas de proches ou de famille. A son bureau, ils avaient peut-être remarqué sa disparition mais ils n'auraient aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui, il serait déjà mort avant, pour que ça n'arrive, de toute manière.

Il avait compris lorsque l'homme lui avait dit pourquoi il était à sa merci, que son enquête sur les deux meurtres auxquels il s'intéressait, était la cause de sa situation.

Il était prêt à parier que les dirigeants Uchiha et Hyuga avaient un lien quant à sa condition actuelle. Mais maintenant il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour trouver quoi que ce soit. On voulait le faire disparaître avant que ça n'arrive.

Peut-être que son bourreau connaissait certaines choses ? Il avait envie de savoir pour les meurtres car après tout, cette enquête était devenue son obsession. Il avait besoin de comprendre, surtout s'il n'allait pas sortir de cet endroit. Il sourit alors faiblement. A la porte de la mort, c'était seulement une enquête qu'on lui avait pourtant demandé de laisser tomber, qui l'intéressait et le préoccupait.

Alors qu'il lui avait laissé quelques minutes de répit, son bourreau marcha à nouveau dans sa direction et malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, Iruka prit la parole.

_- Débandez-moi les yeux. De toute façon, vous m'avez dit que je ne sortirai jamais d'ici._

_- Tu veux voir à quoi je ressemble? Comme c'est mignon. J'aime te voir dans cette position de faiblesse et ne pas savoir ce qui nous entoure ou à qui on s'adresse, est délicieusement angoissant._

Le salaud ! Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de le torturer de la même manière.

_- Puisque vous allez bientôt en finir avec moi, dîtes-moi pour qui vous travaillez._

Il entendit l'homme éclater d'un grand rire malade.

_- Regardez-moi ça. Tu ne manques pas d'air. Il faudrait peut-être passer à l'étape supérieure ?_

_- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Je saurai au moins pourquoi on souhaite que je disparaisse._

Il lui tira ses cheveux qu'il avait mi-longs, en arrière.

_- Tu devrais déjà être mort. Ce n'est que parce que j'avais envie de m'amuser avec un jouet que tu es encore vivant à l'heure actuelle. Mais peut-être que si tu me suces la bite, je ferai une exception. Bonne idée, c'est ce que tu vas faire. Tu as compris, petite salope ?_

Piqué dans sa fierté de mâle, Iruka malgré la douleur, se débattit comme un forcené, se révoltant contre le traitement qu'il subissait. Il se mit à insulter ce monstre par tous les noms et finit par se recevoir un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui lui fit cracher du sang par terre.

Essouflé et fatigué, il n'eut pas la force de continuer à se démener et c'est le sang glacé, qu'il entendit son bourreau dézipper son pantalon. Il sentit à sa grande horreur, un membre dur contre son visage.

_- Suce ma petite chienne. Allez._

Iruka tourna la tête sur le côté, dégoûté mais l'homme lui attrapa brutalement les cheveux, le forçant à tourner le visage dans sa direction et lui ouvrant la bouche, il fut forcé d'engloutir l'intrus. Son tortionnaire boucha des hanches, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides dans sa bouche, s'enfouissant profondément dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle et l'étranglant presque. A un moment, alors qu'il ressortait, Iruka se servit de cette occasion pour le mordre. Il fut satisfait de l'entendre hurler de douleur, se reculant précipitamment.

_- Sale chienne ! Tu vas me payer ça !_

Une gifle retentissante claqua sur sa joue et sa tête cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Sonné, il vit des lumières blanches apparaître, égayant presque l'obscurité où on l'avait enfermé.

L'homme gémissait toujours et le brun ne regretta pas son acte, tout en sachant qu'il était à sa merci et qu'il le ferait payer durement.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Iruka tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il préparait et s'attendait au pire. Il eut raison car l'homme attrapa brutalement ses deux jambes pour les coller l'une à l'autre. Il voulut à nouveau se débattre mais un coup de poing au visage, le calma.

Encore sonné par son précédent coup à la tête, Iruka se laissa faire et une corde attachait maintenant solidement ses chevilles.

Il comprit alors ce que souhaitait faire cet homme et une angoisse terrifiante monta en lui.

_- Je vais te prendre comme la sale chienne que tu es. Tend les fesses salope, je sais que tu vas aimer ça._

Son corps fût pris d'un soubresaut terrible lorsqu'il s'enfouit brutalement en lui. Il hurla de douleur et se sentit déchirer sous les assauts violents. Fatigué et affaibli par sa condition, il sombra dans l'inconscience, heureux d'échapper à ce calvaire pour un temps.

* * *

Naruto regardait avec délectation le corps présent à ses côtés, appréciant la vue qu'il avait sur la chute de reins et les fesses bombées. Ce cul était vraiment délicieux et il avait bien pris son pied.

Le jeune homme qui partageait son lit était profondément endormi et le blond, sur le dos, regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le téléphone sonna alors et ce fût agacé qu'il répondit.

_- Oui ?_

_- Naruto ? C'est Anko. J'ai du nouveau pour toi._

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa conquête du jour, il se leva, nu, s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue panoramique sur la ville où la nuit était maintenant tombée.

_- Je t'écoute._

_- J'ai fait un petit tour chez cet inspecteur dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois et il a disparu._

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Certaine ! Et pendant que je fouillais son appartement, j'ai rencontré un informateur, un certain Kiba Inuzuka. Figure-toi qu'il travaille pour Neji Hyuga et d'après lui, Hiashi Hyuga est impliqué dans les deux meurtres. Notre hypothèse était donc la bonne mais on ne peut pas faire confiance à cet Inuzuka._

L'Uzumaki eut un sourire carnassier.

_- C'est du bon boulot. Et bien, je compte sur toi pour en savoir plus sur ce Kiba et savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'autre._

_- Oui chef, je t'embrasse mon cœur._

Amusé, Naruto raccrocha. Il était satisfait de l'avancement de son plan. Il avait eu de la chance au début avec Sasuke Uchiha. L'Uzumaki le savait fiancer mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu ce soir-là, dans cette boîte, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui. Le dernier rejeton de la famille Uchiha était un très bon morceau et avait répondu très favorablement à ses avances. Il n'avait jamais pensé attirer le jeune homme dans ses filets mais puisqu'il lui mangeait dans la main aussi facilement…

Avec Itachi Uchiha, le génie de la famille, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué de l'approcher. Il était le centre d'attention de tous les médias et était la star de la famille. L'atteindre aurait été atteindre directement Fugaku mais ce n'était pas simple à mettre en oeuvre. Et Naruto souhaitait rester dans l'ombre pour le moment.

Il se contenterait pour l'instant du jeune Sasuke, qui était presqu'à sa merci. Ce dernier avait accepté son attirance pour lui et s'était même détourné de sa petite fiancée. Qu'est-ce que dirait le père lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fils aimait les hommes ? La déception et la honte se liraient sûrement sur son visage, au plus grand plaisir du blond.

Le regard perdu sur la ville illuminée, il jubilait intérieurement. Un bruissement de drap attira son attention. Il haussa un sourcil vers la provenance du bruit et sourit en voyant le jeune homme, qui avait partagé avec lui un formidable moment de baise torride, se redressait.

S'approchant, il lui claqua les fesses.

_- Allez, lève-toi. Faut que tu partes._

Le jeune homme, dont il avait oublié le nom, le regarda, suppliant.

_- Tu ne veux pas que je reste ? On pourrait aller dîner dans un restaurant._

Naruto se retint de rire.

_- Non, on a partagé un bon moment mais maintenant, tu te casses._

Vexé, l'autre se leva et s'approcha quand même du blond, l'embrassant sur la bouche. Il se rhabilla ensuite, lentement, essayant de capter l'attention du bel éphèbe, attendant de lui qu'il se ravise pour lui demander de rester, mais ce dernier regardait vers l'extérieur, oubliant presque sa présence.

L'Iphone, toujours dans les mains de l'Uzumaki, sonna à nouveau et c'est un sourire en coin qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres, en voyant le numéro de Sasuke s'afficher sur le petit écran.

_- Allô ?_

_- …_

Il fronça les sourcils devant le silence de son interlocuteur et entendit une respiration irrégulière au bout de la ligne. Se retournant vers l'autre garçon, il lui montra la sortie du doigt et celui-ci s'en alla, penaud.

_- Sasuke ?_

Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et retourna dans sa chambre.

_- Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?_

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit toujours pas mais il entendit le bruit d'un corps tomber par terre.

_- Sasuke, bon sang, réponds-moi !_

_- Na… Naruto ?_

La voix qui lui répondit, était lointaine, comme déconnecté de la réalité et sous le choc. Naruto se tendit.

_- Où es-tu ? Tu es blessé ?_

_- V… Viens._

_- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Dis-moi juste où tu es._

Il se précipita vers son armoire, prenant des vêtements qu'il tenta d'enfiler, toujours au téléphone.

_- Je ne sais pas…_

La voix était tremblante, coupée par sa respiration rapide.

_- Sasuke. Ecoute-moi. Calme-toi. Respire calmement et concentre-toi sur ma question. Je vais venir te rejoindre. Est-ce que tu es dans un appartement ?_

_- … Je crois…_

_- D'accord. Est-ce que tu reconnais la pièce ?_

Après un moment de silence, l'Uchiha répéta deux mots plusieurs fois d'affiler.

_- Mon frère… Mon frère… Mon frère…_

_- Tu es chez lui ? Sasuke, écoute ma voix. Tu es chez ton frère ?_

_- …Viens… Viens…_

Le ton était suppliant et perdu. Prenant cela pour un oui, Naruto tenta de le rassurer.

_- Sasuke, j'arrive, c'est bon. Je vais venir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais raccrocher et j'arrive tout de suite._

L'Uzumaki raccrocha et téléphona directement Anko.

_- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?_

_- File-moi l'adresse d'Itachi Uchiha._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vite !_

_- Du calme, beau blond ! Je te cherche ça…_

Il attendit nerveux qu'elle lui donne l'adresse dont il avait besoin.

_- Dépêche !_

_- C'est bon… voilà…_

Naruto nota rapidement l'adresse sur un bout de papier et raccrocha sans plus attendre. Il finit de s'habiller en mettant un T-shirt pris au hasard. Il prit à la volée les clés de sa voiture, courut comme un malade jusqu'à l'ascenseur et entra dans l'Infiniti Essence (*), mettant l'adresse de l'Uchiha sur son GPS. Il fût soulagé de voir que le jeune homme n'habitait pas loin de son quartier et conduisit aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il eut la chance de voir un véhicule qui sortait justement de la résidence et put s'engouffrer dans le parking, protégé par une porte électronique qui empêchait toute personne d'entrer sans s'être au préalable servi de l'interphone. Il se gara et chercha le bâtiment du brun. Courant à l'intérieur, il bouscula des habitants et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur l'étage approprié. Il chercha ensuite le numéro de l'appartement et le trouva après quelques minutes de difficulté.

Heureusement, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé et il put rentrer dans l'appartement. Il cria le prénom du cadet des Uchiha et seul le silence lui répondit.

Il vit alors par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, le corps du brun, vraisemblablement assis par terre. Il se précipita dans la pièce et s'immobilisa devant l'horreur de la scène.

Itachi Uchiha, mort, baignait dans son propre sang, qui formait une large flaque sur la moquette bleue. Le sang était également projeté sur le mur blanc et sur quelques meubles. Le visage d'Itachi était méconnaissable et gonflé. Le blond vit une arme à feu à côté du cadavre et comprit la provenance de sa blessure à la tête.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il regarda Sasuke, assit contre un mur, les jambes tendues devant lui et le regard fixé sur le corps de son frère. Ses yeux étaient vides et son visage était baigné de larmes.

Doucement, Naruto s'approcha, s'agenouillant devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

_- Sasuke ?_

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Le blond plaça alors un doigt sous son menton, soulevant délicatement son visage. Soudain, le brun se jeta dans ses bras et laissa échapper des sanglots terriblement poignants. Naruto en fut bouleversé et serra le corps contre lui, berçant le jeune homme.

Il ressentait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Voir une scène aussi horrible et surtout lorsque cela concernait un proche, était un véritable choc. Et la mort de l'Uchiha n'était certainement pas accidentelle et laissait penser à un suicide selon le blond, surtout avec la présence de du pistolet à côté du corps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta dans la même position, attendant que le brun ne se calme et lorsque le corps s'affaisa contre lui, signe que Sasuke s'était endormi, il s'en écarta. Il le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre où se trouvait la scène macabre. Il se rendit dans le salon et déposa doucement le brun sur un canapé. Il le regarda dormir, le visage toujours crispé de douleur et soupirant, prit son Iphone pour contacter la police.

Décidément, la famille Uchiha avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui.

En ayant entendu le nom des Uchiha, la police s'était dépêchée d'arriver sur les lieux et il n'y avait maintenant pas moins d'une quizaine de personnes dans l'appartement. L'agitation avait attiré l'attention des voisins qui tentait de voir ce qui se passait, alors que les policiers leur barraient l'accès, les intimant de rentrer chez eux.

Naruto se faisait questionner par l'un d'entre eux, répondant aux questions de manière précise et de temps en temps, jetait un coup au jeune Uchiha, maintenant réveillé, assis sur le canapé alors qu'un médecin lui prenait sa tension et lui posait des questions. Le jeune homme était terriblement pâle et l'Uzumaki craignait qu'il ne s'effondre d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'était cependant plus aussi secoué que lorsqu'il l'avait vu en entrant dans la chambre même si son regard était toujours aussi éteint.

Lorsque Naruto vit le policier qui venait de le questionner, se dirigeait vers le brun, il ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter.

_- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur moment pour l'interroger. Il vient de voir son frère baigner dans son propre sang._

Le policier, quelque peu intimidé par sa personne et connaissant son statut de milliardaire, n'osa rien rétorqué et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait le corps d'Itachi.

Le blond avança alors dans la direction de Sasuke et s'assit à ses côtés, alors que le médecin lui disait qu'il lui fallait du repos. Il prit un verre d'eau posé sur une table basse et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier le prit sans broncher et le vida d'un trait.

_- Ca va mieux ?_

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

_- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prévienne ton père. Il ne souhaite pas venir ici et ira à la morgue, lorsque… lorsque le corps y sera emmené._

Il guetta une réaction chez le brun mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Les policiers vont rester là. On va y aller si tu penses pouvoir marcher. Je t'emmène chez moi, ça te va ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et répondit, d'un hochement de tête, par l'affirmative. Il l'aida à se lever et le retint contre lui, le sentant chanceler.

Arrivé à son appartement, le blond guida le brun dans sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Toujours silencieux, le brun se laissa faire par Naruto. Ce dernier lui retira ses vêtements, gardant son boxer et l'allongea, plaçant une couverture sur lui.

Lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour aller dans le salon, une main lui attrapa le bras, le retenant. Il se retourna vers Sasuke et vit dans son regard une lueur qu'il connaissait bien lui-même.

Lui caressant les cheveux, il enleva ses habits et s'allongea à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le brun s'endormit contre lui. Et Naruto mit longtemps avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée, la tête emplie de questions et de sombres images.

* * *

(*)** Voiture hybride japonaise**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Vos réactions ? :)**

**A bientôt !**

**FPS**

**Ps: Je fais la promo de ma nouvelle fic chez HP, intitulée Derrière le masque et aussi d'un One-shot que j'ai écrit, toujours chez HP entre Harry et Draco: Noir sur Noir. N'hésitez à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et de laisser un petit commentaire!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et qui comme je vous le dis, me motivent vraiment ! Je lis toujours vos commentaires lorsque j'écris :) Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais et plus long que d'habitude pour vous remercier :) Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous en fin de chapitre ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Titi : Tu es toute excusée avec cette longue review qui me fait vraiment plaisir :) Je te remercie pour ce message encourageant et élogieux et de savoir que tu es une fidèle lectrice de cette fic, me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Naruto a ici le mauvais rôle et c'est aussi comme ça que l'aime mais bien sûr qu'il changera pour Sasuke… ou pas )**

**Le brun accepte son attirance pour Naruto seulement car ce dernier lui apporte une bouffée d'air dans son environnement étouffant. Il ne s'accepte pas encore comme étant gay et tu verras le retournement de situation dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Il fallait que je le tue malheureusement et je l'aime beaucoup mais ça fait avancer l'intrigue. Et oui, je sais que les deux frère n'ont pas pu parler mais c'est ce qui dramatise encore plus sa disparition.**

**Concernant Iruka et Fugaku, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Sakura-chan : Coucou ! Merci pour ce message très encourageant et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point. Ca me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture et en espérant que la suite te plaise également ! :)**

**Dom : Et les mystères vont continuer ^^ Merci et bonne lecture !**

**Komurin : Oui mais c'est quand même plus intéressant comme tu dis quand les personnages souffrent d'abord et… aussi à la fin… niarkniarkniark. Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :S Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

**Mliss : Merci pour ce gentil commentaire ! Oui, un Naruto comme ça est tellement plus sexy ! On se comprend ^^ Peut-être qu'il s'attache à Sasuke, peut être pas ? ) Kukuku. Pour Sasuke, et bien, il a besoin de Naruto pour tout oublier mais retournement de situation dans ce chapitre ! Héhé. En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et sur ce je te dis bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga, énervé et faisant les cent pas, essayait de garder son calme malgré sa furieuse envie de jeter à la porte le policier qu'il avait en face de lui.

_-Qui vous a prévenu ?_

Le policier qui avait interrogé Naruto hier soir, était impressionné par l'aura que dégageait l'homme en face de lui.

_-Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga-sama. C'est lui qui nous a appelé._

_-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait été au courant ? _

_-Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai en discuter avec Uchiha-sama. Il s'agit de son fils après tout et je dois lui poser quelques questions._

Le policier en question se sentit écrasé sous le regard que lui lança le dirigeant Hyuga.

_- Il se repose dans ses appartements. Vous devrez vous contentez de moi pour le moment._

_- O…Oui, Hyuga-sama._

_- Alors ? Que faisait cet Uzumaki dans l'appartement ? _

_- Et bien, il m'a dit que le jeune Sasuke Uchiha l'avait appelé en état de choc, après avoir découvert le corps de son frère. Il est venu sur les lieux aussi vite qu'il a pu après lui avoir parlé et nous a ensuite prévenu._

_- Etes-vous bien sûr qu'il s'agit d'un suicide ?_

_- Oui, toutes nos preuves convergent dans ce sens. Nous avons retrouvé l'arme à feu utilisée à côté du corps et les empreintes relevées correspondent bien à celles d'Itachi Uchiha._

Hiashi, sourcils froncés, s'assit sur un des canapés qui occupait le salon de Fugaku Uchiha, croisant les jambes.

_- Hyuga-sama, j'aimerai également vous poser quelques questions au sujet d'Itachi Uchiha. Vous le côtoyiez souvent n'est-ce pas ?_

Le Hyuga fixa, impassible, le policier, debout devant lui, tel un insecte insignifiant, qu'il aurait pu écraser sans problèmes. C'était un jeune trentenaire qui n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup d'expériences et qui ne savait toujours pas quelles étaient les règles du système. Il allait se faire un plaisir de les lui expliquer.

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre qui je suis. Votre supérieur ne vous a certainement pas expliqué comment les choses fonctionnent avec moi._

_- Excusez-moi ?_

Se relevant dans toute sa splendeur, Hiashi se dirigea vers le policier interloqué, et le domina de sa hauteur.

_- Je ne veux pas que le suicide d'Itachi Uchiha apparaisse dans la presse. Débrouillez-vous pour que sa mort soit expliquée par un accident. Que rien ne filtre, est-ce clair ?_

Le pauvre homme hocha la tête, perdu.

_- Assurez-vous que les voisins ne sachent rien et si jamais, j'apprends que vous n'avez pas obéi, j'irai personnellement voir votre supérieur et vous ne retrouvez pas de boulot de sitôt. Vous m'avez bien compris ?_

Satisfait de voir le policier sur le point de se mettre à genoux devant lui, il le congédia et ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers ce Naruto Uzumaki. Il allait devoir s'assurer que ce dernier ne parlerait à personne de ce qu'il avait vu. Faisant un bruit agacé, Hiashi se dirigea à l'étage de la villa de Fugaku Uchiha.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de son ami et associé. Ce dernier était assis sur le bord de son lit, tête baissée et un verre de vin à la main. Attristé par ce qu'il voyait, Hiashi se dirigea vers l'Uchiha, lui prenant le verre pour le déposer sur une table.

_- J'ai discuté avec le policier pour que rien ne se sache. Repose-toi maintenant, tu en as besoin._

_- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je savais bien qu'un jour que tout allait me retomber dessus._

_- Fugaku, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

En colère, l'homme eut un geste brusque avec ses mains et se leva chancelant, l'esprit engourdi par l'alcool.

_- Si ! Si ! C'est de ma faute ! Mon fils s'est tué, mon fils s'est…_

_- Tais-toi, Fugaku._

Hiashi posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, l'intimant de se ressaisir.

_- Nous n'y pouvons rien, ce qui est fait est fait. Faisons en sorte que rien ne se sache. Allez, allonge-toi et dors un peu._

Le Hyuga aida son ami à s'installer sur le lit et quitta silencieusement la chambre, éteignant la lumière.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla doucement et il eut l'impression d'avoir dormir cent ans. Il avait tout simplement envie de se recoucher et de rester dans cet état le plus longtemps possible. Le brun regarda autour de lui et se dit que bientôt, il allait finir par croire qu'il vivait chez le blond à force de se réveiller tous les matins dans sa chambre, mais pour une fois il était seul sur le lit.

La scène lui revint en tête et il la chassa de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle lui était apparue. Non, il n'allait pas y penser. Hier soir, tout le monde dans l'appartement avait répété le mot suicide et c'était ce qu'il avait pensé en le voyant par terre, l'arme à côté de lui.

Comment avait-il pu seulement faire ça ? Surtout à lui ? Lui qui avait promis de toujours être là, de ne jamais l'abandonner, de ne jamais le quitter. Il avait manqué à toutes ses promesses, le laissant seul, mettant lâchement fin à ses jours. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Une colère sourde gronda en lui et il la réprima au plus profond de ses entrailles. Non, il resterait maître de lui-même cette fois. Il était un Uchiha, fier et orgueilleux, ne se laissant jamais envahir par les émotions. Il avait décidé de partir, et bien Sasuke ferait en sorte de ne pas tenir encore plus l'image de sa famille et de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Réprimant toutes émotions, il se leva, sortit de la chambre et vit Naruto dans la cuisine, préparant à manger, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps bronzé et musclé, mais réprima bien vite son désir.

_- Merci._

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui, surpris et s'avança dans sa direction.

_- Sasuke ! Ca va ? Comment te sens-tu ?_

Serait-ce une lueur d'inquiétude qu'il décelait dans son regard ? Il s'en fichait, cela importait peu.

_- Oui, très bien. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais utiliser ta douche._

Le jeune homme le regarda silencieux, un peu intrigué par son comportement. En effet, Sasuke était totalement impassible et parlait de manière atone, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'attitude qu'il avait eu hier soir et Naruto se demandait s'il n'était pas toujours sous le choc.

_- … Oui bien sûr… Vas-y, fais comme chez toi._

Sans un mot, l'Uchiha se retourna et alla directement dans la salle de bain, connaissant déjà le chemin alors que Naruto restait les bras ballants, spatule à la main, totalement ébahi par l'attitude de Sasuke.

Hier soir, alors qu'il avait dormi à côté du brun, il avait du le calmer plusieurs fois suite à des cauchemars qu'il avait fait. Il avait prononcé le prénom de son frère plusieurs fois et ce matin, il agissait comme si de rien n'était. N'y comprenant rien, il retourna aux fourneaux, finissant de cuire son omelette au bacon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke revint dans la cuisine, le visage plus frais mais marqué par des cernes.

_- Tu veux manger ?_

_- Non merci, il faut que j'aille au travail et il faut d'abord que je passe à mon appartement._

_- Au travail ? Sasuke, tu devrais…_

Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement dans la direction du brun, ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste.

_- Nous allons aussi arrêter de nous voir. J'ai une fiancée et c'est avec elle que je veux vivre. Bien-sûr, tu resteras mon client et je ferai ton projet. Encore une fois merci pour hier et désolé de t'avoir infligé ce spectacle. Bonne journée._

Naruto regarda l'Uchiha se diriger vers la porte. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, le brun le prenait totalement au dépourvu.

_- Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ?_

_- Je vais prendre un taxi._

Après qu'il ait refermé la porte, le blond s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait par là, complètement perdu. Il venait d'assister à quoi au juste ?

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se dirigea sans plus attendre, vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ino. Il la vit valise sur le lit, rangeant ses vêtements, les yeux rouges, visiblement préparée à partir. La blonde se figea à son arrivé et l'ignorant, continua ses rangements.

_- Itachi est mort._

La jeune femme se figea une deuxième fois, surprise.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je l'ai trouvé mort hier soir dans son appartement._

_- Mon dieu, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_- Il s'est suicidé._

Elle resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de voir si le brun tentait de faire une mauvaise blague mais ce dernier restait stoïque.

_- Mais… je… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'étais chez lui hier soir et je l'ai trouvé par terre une arme à ses côtés._

_- Tu es bien sûr qu'il s'agit d'un suicide ?_

_- C'est ce que les policiers ont dit._

Ino était surprise autant par la nouvelle que par la manière dont réagissait Sasuke. C'était son frère tout de même ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas désespéré, triste ou en pleurs ? Que faisait-il là, debout, aussi glacé que le marbre ? Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, oubliant leurs disputes et ce qu'elle avait ressenti suite à ses paroles d'hier soir; il avait besoin d'elle. Mais Sasuke prit les devants et lui prit les mains.

_- Ino, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais je sais aussi, maintenant, qu'on a qu'une seule vie et que tout peut s'arrêter brusquement. Je ne veux plus faire de conneries. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre, je veux que tu sois ma femme._

Toujours sous le choc, la jeune femme le regardait ayant l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître.

_- Sasuke… je t'aime et je veux aussi vivre avec toi… mais… tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait t'asseoir deux minutes… Ton… ton frère vient de mourir. Tu t'en rends compte ?_

_- Je veux que tu m'épouses. C'est à moi de prendre le flambeau familial et père a besoin que je sois là. Nous devons avancer. Maintenant excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille à la société. _

_- Mais Sasuke… ne me dis pas que tu vas aller travailler aujourd'hui ! _

_- Il le faut bien, après tout père aura besoin de moi et il faut régler de nombreuses affaires à la société. Nous en reparlerons ce soir. Je vais me changer._

Le brun se dirigea vers l'armoire aussi neutre qu'auparavant et Ino le suivit du regard, incapable de prononcer un mot.

_- Sasuke…_

_- A ce soir._

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassant sur les lèvres et s'en alla.

_- Demande au chauffeur d'aller prendre ma voiture chez Itachi, s'il te plaît. Je suis déjà en retard._

Ino se demanda alors, si elle n'avait pas eu à faire à l'instant à un étranger et se laissa tomber sur le lit, fatiguée et choquée.

* * *

Shikamaru, qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de la part de Hiashi Hyuga, avec Neji à ses côtés, se sentit tout d'un coup faible et abattu. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les mauvaises nouvelles ne cessaient de lui tomber dessus, à croire qu'il était poursuivi par le mauvais sort.

Il s'arrêta de réfléchir pendant que le dirigeant Hyuga expliquait la situation. Les informations n'atteignaient pas son cerveau et il resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague un long moment et lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hiashi sur son épaule, il se raidit instantanément.

Tout ce que lui avait dit ce Kiba Inuzuka dans le café où ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui revint immédiatement en mémoire et Shikamaru regarda d'un autre œil l'homme qu'il avait en face, de même que Neji.

Son cerveau se remit enfin à fonctionner et la mort d'Itachi le frappa de pleins fouets et alors qu'il allait faire travailler ses petits neurones, Hiashi prit la parole.

_- Ne parlez pas de cela autour de vous. Très peu de personnes sont au courant du véritable fait. La police va s'occuper de ne pas en parler à la presse et de faire passer cela pour un accident._

_- Vous comptez mentir à tout le monde ?_

Il eut l'impression que le Hyuga allait lui sauter à la gorge, alors que ce dernier lui lançait un regard… d'avertissement ?

_- La famille Uchiha sera harcelée si on divulgue la vérité, Shikamaru, et après le choc qu'elle vient de vivre, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour lui éviter le plus de désagréments possibles. Avez-vous pu parler à Sasuke ? J'ai essayé de le joindre hier soir et ce matin, mais peine perdue. Je pensais qu'il vous aurait prévenu._

Shikamaru se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Hiashi. Mais oui bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout pour garder l'image de la société intacte qu'il prenait toutes ces précautions. Neji prit alors la parole gardant son impassibilité et la tête baissée en signe de respect, devant son oncle.

_- Il ne nous a pas appelé, non._

_- C'est étrange qu'il ait préféré prévenir un de ses clients en voyant son frère, plutôt que vous, ses plus proches amis. Connaissez-vous bien ce Naruto Uzumaki ?_

A ces mots, Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

_- Il a prévenu son client ?_

_- En effet. Il faudra que je m'assure de sa discrétion. Il est bien embêtant qu'un étranger se retrouve mêlé à nos affaires._

Le jeune Nara n'écoutait déjà plus Hiashi, étant perdu dans ses pensées, encore bouleversé par la mort d'Itachi. Son suicide ne faisait aucun sens, surtout après leur discussion. Quelque chose clochait.

_- Comment se porte Fugaku-sama ?_

_- Plutôt mal, il va prendre plusieurs jours de repos et je m'occuperai de ses responsabilités pendant ce temps._

_- Bien entendu. Excusez-moi, Hiashi-sama, je vais appeler Sasuke pour m'encquérir de ses nouvelles._

_- Je t'en prie, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop secoué._

Malgré sa furieuse envie de répliquer au Hyuga, Shikamaru ne dit rien, quittant le bureau de l'homme. Bien-sûr que Sasuke irait mal et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus de savoir que le jeune homme ne répondait pas à son téléphone et qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé après avoir vu son frère.

_- Je te rejoins après Shikamaru. _

Derrière lui, Neji restait avec son oncle, souhaitant sûrement s'entretenir avec lui et Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de penser encore une fois à leur possible lien avec la mafia.

Son esprit se dirigea rapidement vers Itachi et aussi intelligent qu'il fût, Shikamaru ne savait pas quelle explication rationnelle aurait pu justifier son suicide, si s'en était bien un.

Il prit alors son téléphone pour appeler Sasuke et fut soulagé de l'entendre décrocher.

_- Sasuke ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Je viens juste d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je suis tellement désolé._

_- Je viens d'arriver à la société. _

_- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens travailler après ce que tu viens de vivre ? Tu es où exactement ?_

_- Je suis dans mon bureau et je ne peux pas arrêter de vivre juste parce qu'Itachi est mort. La vie continue, la terre tourne toujours à la même vitesse qu'avant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire exception._

Shikamaru totalement ahuri, ne sut quoi dire.

_- … Bon… je vais venir te voir avec Neji dans quelques minutes. _

L'Uchiha raccrocha alors que le Hyuga sortait du bureau de son oncle.

_- T'en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- … C'est Sasuke. Il est venu travailler et il est dans son bureau._

_- Tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?_

Le Nara fit un geste d'ignorance avec ses mains alors que le Hyuga le tira à sa suite, en direction de l'ascenseur.

_- On le connaît assez pour savoir que c'est typique d'un Uchiha d'éluder les problèmes et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Il ne va pas nous avoir._

D'accord, Sasuke avait décidé de vivre dans l'illusion que tout allait bien et malgré les conseils que Neji et lui avaient donné à leur ami, il se bornait à rester campé sur ses positions. De toute façon, connaissant Sasuke, Shikamaru savait que c'était sa manière à lui de prendre la situation pour ne pas défaillir. Pouvait-on lui en vouloir de réagir comme cela ?

Shikamaru se rappelait très bien comment lui, avait réagi lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que son père était mort dans cet accident d'avion, ou plutôt ce meurtre. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours et n'avait vu personne. Neji et Sasuke avaient essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, de tenter de l'aider à surmonter sa peine, mais il avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour tout digérer. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir vu l'état de sa mère, qu'il avait décidé de se montrer fort pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer et compter sur lui maintenant que Shikaku Nara était mort.

Mais Sasuke n'avait rien digéré du tout, il éludait complètement la situation. Il ne faisait pas son deuil, il l'ignorait. Et Shikamaru savait à quel point le jeune Uchiha pouvait être borné et têtu. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête. Alors, il le laisserait faire comme il en avait envie pour le moment car il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Il refuserait leur aide et avancerait tête baissée.

Le Nara savait tout aussi bien qu'il finirait par se rendre compte de son erreur et que tout lui exploserait d'un coup au visage et à ce moment là, il serait là pour l'aider.

Lorsque la mère de Sasuke était morte, ce dernier était encore un enfant et cela lui faisait encore mal de se rappeler de la douleur du jeune homme. Il n'était arrêté de parler, avait arrêté de manger et restait la plupart du temps couché sur son lit, silencieux.

C'était seulement Itachi qui avait réussi à le sortir de son mutisme. Il restait au chevet du garçon, lui parlant, le réconfortant. Et puis, petit à petit, Sasuke avait pu faire son deuil. Shikamaru préférait vraiment voir son ami dans la situation qu'il était maintenant, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure, plutôt que se laissant aller au désespoir.

Tout d'un coup, la mort d'Itachi lui apparut encore plus inattendue et réelle et la douleur qu'il ressentit, le laissa sans voix. Heureusement qu'il était assis à son bureau, dans le cas contraire, il était sûr que ses jambes ne l'auraient pas soutenu.

Itachi Uchiha avait été son ami, presqu'un grand frère et maintenant, il n'était plus là. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ces semaines lui remonta à la gorge et il tenta désespérément de contenir ses sanglots.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, laissant aller sa peine, les mains serrées sur ses yeux attendant que sa douleur ne se calme.

Itachi était parti… Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il avait pu se suicider. Il était venu le voir pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait découvert et voulait que justice soit faite. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné connaissant l'Uchiha. Mais peut-être qu'en ayant appris que son père n'était pas l'homme qu'il pensait être, le désespoir l'avait envahi et il avait mis fin à sa vie ?

Et si quelqu'un avait appris ce qu'Itachi avait découvert et avait préféré le réduire au silence ? Et si ce quelqu'un était Fugaku ? Le Nara secoua la tête. Non, il ne pensait pas Fugaku capable de tuer son propre fils. Mais ce dernier n'avait-il pas tué un ami qui avait eu pleinement confiance en lui ? Shikamaru ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était perdu et la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler, venait de mourir, le laissant seul.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant seul contre tous, contre Fugaku Uchiha, présumé assassin de son père, contre Hiashi et Neji Hyuga, ayant à priori des liens avec les Yakuzas et avec les deux meurtres sur lesquelles Iruka Umino enquêtait. Qui plus est, ce dernier avait disparu et était peut-être mort. Qu'est-ce que lui pouvait faire pour connaître la vérité ? Si quelqu'un savait qu'il était aussi au courant, on le supprimerait sans problèmes.

Il se rappela alors des dossiers qu'Itachi lui avait montré. Où ce dernier les avait-il cachés ? Shikamaru savait parfaitement que l'Uchiha n'était pas un idiot, il devait les avoir mis en lieu sûr mais ne il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Le Nara se rendit soudain compte que si le brun avait eu envie d'en finir, il lui aurait dit où il gardait les dossiers, il en était sûr. Itachi ne serait pas venu le voir simplement pour tout lui avouer et puis disparaître alors qu'il voulait lui-même comprendre tous ces mystères, au détriment de son père.

On avait supprimé le brun ! Le cœur de Shikamaru se mit à battre à une vitesse affolante. Ce n'était pas un suicide mais bien un meurtre, il en était sûr ! Savait-on que lui aussi était au courant ? Qui avait tué le brun ?

Bon sang ! Il n'allait pas sortir de ce merdier indemne. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir doucement, comme il savait le faire. Il allait trouver une solution même si le génie Uchiha n'y était pas arrivé. Cela le fit se sentir encore plus nerveux ?

Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve les dossiers sur le meurtre de son père et sur celui des Namikaze. Il devait réfléchir. Il se rappela alors ce que cet Inuzuka lui avait dit sur Anko Mitarashi. Shikamaru avait pensé que son client était Itachi, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il devait appeler ce jeune homme et lui demander les coordonnées du détective.

Trop de meurtres avaient eu lieu et il ne fallait pas qu'Itachi soit mort pour rien, Shikamaru se promettait qu'il résoudrait toutes ces énigmes pour qu'enfin la vérité éclate. Il allait devoir garder cette découverte pour lui et ne pas en parler à Sasuke, bien que ce dernier croyait au suicide de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas le mêler à tout ça.

* * *

Il voulait que tout s'arrête, que son calvaire se termine enfin. Il allait mourir de toute façon, qu'il le tue maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

Iruka était à quatre pattes sur le sol, ses poignés et ses chevilles prisonniers de chaînes en métal, ses yeux toujours bandés.

Cette obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé, accentuée sa peur et son angoisse. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il lui réservait et la douleur s'abattait tel un serpent sortant de nulle part pour déverser son venin.

La douleur était la seule chose qui comptait, ainsi que la faim et la soif qui le tiraillaient. Il ne lui donnait même pas un peu d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge brûlante et s'acharnait sur lui, souhaitant sûrement l'épuiser pour le voir se mettre à le supplier pour qu'il arrête ses tortures.

Iruka n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à ça. Il lui avait tout pris mais il ne le verrait pas se mettre à le mendier pour qu'il cesse.

Il allait et venait en lui brutalement et au bout d'un moment, il ne ressentait même plus la douleur lorsqu'il le pilonnait. Le brun ne sentait qu'un membre qui le labourait et ne savait même plus combien de fois il l'avait pris de force. Sa tête était relevée par la main de l'homme qui les lui tirait avec force.

Ne réfléchissant plus, il attendait qu'il ait fini de jouir en lui. Et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, Iruka qui pensait avoir quelques minutes de repos, déchanta en sentant un fouet s'abattre sans pitié sur son dos déjà en feu. Les coups pleuvèrent les uns après les autres sèchement et ses cris se répercutèrent dans toute la salle.

_- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es ici, hein ma petite salope ? Et bien, je vais te le dire._

Iruka n'écoutait qu'à moitié, le dos plié en deux, tant la douleur était insupportable, alors que l'homme s'était approché de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

_- Quand les gens ne se mêlent pas de leurs affaires, bien souvent ils s'en mordent les doigts car cela ne les attire que des ennuis. Ces deux hommes qui sont morts n'ont pas pu s'en rendre compte, car ils sont morts avant de le pouvoir._

Il éclata de son grand rire malade et poursuivit, s'attaquant maintenant avec le fouet aux fesses nues d'Iruka, qui essaya d'avancer, pour éviter les coups, mais en vain.

_- Ils ont essayé de faire du chantage à Hiashi Hyuga et ont eu là une très mauvaise idée car monsieur a des liens avec les Yakuzas. Et bien sûr, nous nous sommes chargés de les tuer, tout comme nous allons maintenant le faire avec toi. Mais vois-tu, tu as beaucoup de chances car avec les deux autres, on a fait appel à un tueur à gage mais cette fois, on a fait appel à moi à mon plus grand plaisir. Je crois qu'ils voulaient vraiment que tu souffres. Hahahaha !_

Iruka s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il lui disait, pour oublier la douleur. Il n'y comprenait rien mais écoutait sa voix. Dieu, faites qu'il arrête ! Et lorsque sa prière fut exaucée, ce n'était que pour qu'il sente un membre dur s'enfoncer en lui. Et c'était un objet épais qui glissait profondément dans son corps alors qu'il s'arquait en deux. L'homme prit alors un malin plaisir à bouger lentement l'objet, écartant ses parois et se mit à caresser en même temps son sexe.

Il eut terriblement honte en se sentant réagir et il entendit l'homme ricaner.

_- Tu aimes ça, hein petite salope ? Tu aimes que je t'enfonce le manche de ce fouet dans ton cul. Avoue._

Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir du plaisir ! L'homme tournait maintenant le manche en lui, faisant des mouvements circulaires puis se remit à l'enfoncer dans son corps, toujours aussi lentement. Il le pompait de plus en plus vite et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Qu'il arrête ! Qu'il arrête tout ça ! Mais l'homme n'écoutait pas ses prières silencieuses.

Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de jouir, il arrêta tout mouvement et Iruka ne put retenir un grognement mécontent.

_- Dis que tu aimes ça et je te laisserai jouir._

Non ! Il enfonçait toujours l'objet en lui, caressant par là même sa prostate et Iruka préférait de loin qu'il soit brutal en le forçant, car au moins il ne ressentait aucun plaisir.

Son érection douloureuse se faisait frôler par les doigts de l'homme et il ne put s'empêcher d'accéder à sa demande. Le dégoût qu'il ressenti pour lui-même lui donna envie de vomir.

_- S'il… s'il vous plaît…_

Il continuait de le torturer avec le manche.

_- S'il vous plaît quoi ?_

_- Faites-moi jouir…_

_- Tu veux que je te fasse jouir ?_

_- Oui… s'il… vous plaît…_

Des larmes se mirent à couler sous son foulard, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Lorsque l'homme se mit à le pomper de nouveau, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir et ne put s'empêcher de râler de plaisir, les larmes coulant toujours.

_- Tu vois tu es…_

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase et Iruka entendit un bruit d'étouffement. Il tendit l'oreille, surpris.

_- Je déteste également qu'on se mêle de mes affaires et qu'on me prenne mes cibles. Vous auriez du le savoir avant de m'engager. _

C'était une autre voix qui avait pris la parole, rauque et grave. Un mmmh lui répondit. L'Umino était maintenant allongé sur le sol, essouflé et épuisé. Il écoutait avec attention l'homme qui parlait. Qui était-ce ?

Il entendit un craquement sec et un corps tomber par terre alors que des pas se rapprochaient de lui. Il sentit qu'on s'agenouillait devant lui et des doigts touchèrent son foulard. On le lui retira et la lumière l'aveugla, lui brûlant les yeux.

_- Garde tes yeux fermés pendant quelques minutes._

Il obéit car de toute manière il avait bien trop mal pour ouvrir ses yeux douloureux. Toujours allongé sur le sol, la personne lui retira ses chaînes et lui massa ses poignets et chevilles endoloris.

Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, la vue brouillée, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme blond dans la trentaine aux cheveux mi-longs, les yeux vides, grands ouverts et la cou désarticulé, le fixant, mort.

Alors c'était lui qui l'avait torturé, qui lui avait fait subir tout cela pendant il ne savait combien de temps ? Il ne ressentit aucun soulagement en le voyant mort, dans cette position.

Un autre visage apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était un homme au bas de visage caché par un masque noir et aux cheveux gris, courts et ébouriffés.

_- Ces Yakuzas manquent de grâce. Un corps aussi beau, abîmé… Quelle tristesse._

Il le recouvrit de son manteau avant de le soulever et de le prendre dans ses bras. Iruka se cala contre cette chaleur réconfortante pendant qu'il le fixait des ses yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_- Quand je l'ai vu hier soir, il était entièrement sous le choc et ce matin, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. _

Naruto assis sur un des canapés de son salon, allongé confortablement, la tête calée sur les genoux de Gaara. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux turquoise.

_- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?_

Le blond se redressa alors, faisant un geste agacé de la main.

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Gaara. Il est juste complètement largué et va bientôt s'en rendre compte. Et il viendra sûrement à nouveau pour me demander de le baiser._

_- Pourtant tu as dit toi même qu'il était sous le choc après avoir vu son frère._

Le blond baissa la tête, les yeux dans les vagues.

_- Oui… Tu aurais du le voir. Il était immobile, les yeux fixés sur son frère, ne décochant mots. Et il avait l'air si perdu lorsqu'il m'a appelé._

_- C'est bizarre qu'il t'ait appelé dans une situation comme celle-ci, non ?_

_- Il est beaucoup plus accro à moi que je le pensais._

Naruto décocha un sourire à son ami.

_- Il est venu me manger dans la main tellement facilement. Et devine ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin : j'aime ma fiancée et c'est avec elle que je veux vivre. C'est un imbécile, il file droit vers une vie malheureuse._

_- Tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ?_

_- Rien pour l'instant. Je pense qu'il est déjà assez secoué avec la mort de son frère et de toute manière je vais le revoir pour notre centre commercial. Il me retombera directement dans les bras, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il n'aime pas sa fiancée et pour le moment, il a envie de redorer le blason familial en faisant tout correctement._

_- C'est bien un suicide pour son frère, alors ?_

L'Uzumaki tourna la tête vers Gaara, se rapprochant de lui, lui embrassant le cou.

_- Ouais… Cette famille a vraiment un souci mais ce salopard de Fugaku, j'espère qu'il est bien secoué par la mort de son fils et qu'il se sent responsable. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Anko enquête sur les deux meurtres et ce Kiba dont je t'ai parlé. Je coincerai ce salopard et je détruirai également le dernier fils qu'il lui reste, pour tout lui prendre comme il l'a fait avec moi sans aucun scrupule._

Ses yeux se firent soudain glacials et durs et il se pencha vers Gaara, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de penser, alors qu'il gémissait dans les bras du blond que cela finirait mal.

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se caresser mutuellement, le téléphone de Naruto sonna. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran, il fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

_- Oui ?_

_- Naruto Uzumaki ?_

Son interlocuteur avait une voix froide et cassante. Il décida d'adopter le même ton.

_- C'est bien moi._

_- Hiashi Hyuga à l'appareil. Je vous appelle concernant la triste scène que vous avez vue hier soir, avec Itachi Uchiha._

Levant un sourcil, Naruto acquiesça. Que lui voulait cet homme ?

_- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez parlé de ce malencontreux… incident à votre entourage?_

Pour qui se prenait-il ?

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai fait, puisque cela ne regarde personne._

_- Bien. Voyez-vous, nous ne voulons pas ébruiter cette affaire, pouvons-nous compter sur votre discrétion ?_

_- Je ne compte pas ébruiter l'affaire, non._

_- Tant mieux. Je voulais vous poser une autre question. Pourquoi Sasuke, qui si je ne me trompe pas est votre client, vous a-t-il appelé hier soir ? Vous le connaissez bien ?_

Enervé par les questions que lui posait ce foutu Hyuga, il se retint de lui raccrocher à la figure.

_- Comme vous l'avez vous même dit, je suis son client et il est normal que nous soyons en contact. Je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus._

Il entendit la respiration de l'homme se couper et celui-ci, lui parla encore plus glacialement.

_- Je vois. Merci de votre discrétion. Bonne journée, Uzumaki._

Naruto raccrocha son Iphone, sans répondre et se retourna, énervé, vers Gaara.

_- Ce foutu Hyuga ! S'il croit pouvoir m'impressionner ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_

_- Que je ne parle pas du suicide autour de moi. Evidemment qu'ils vont chercher à maquiller les faits, ils sont doués pour ça. S'il a vraiment des liens avec les Yakuzas, je ne serai vraiment pas étonné qu'il ait un lien avec la mort de mes parents. Putain !_

Il balança son Iphone sur un des canapés, posant les mains sur ses hanches.

_- Je me ferai un plaisir de le coincer lui aussi s'il a quelque chose à avoir avec ces meurtres. Je te jure. Bon, on va dans la chambre, j'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air._

* * *

Neji serrait contre lui le corps hâlé, l'étreignant presqu'avec désespoir, tentant de s'oublier en lui. Kiba ne pouvait qu'éprouver du plaisir dans les bras du Hyuga, malgré son assentiment envers ce dernier.

Il le sentait plus doux, presque tendre et cela lui sembla d'autant plus étrange car Neji n'était pas le genre d'amant porté sur les caresses et la douceur. Il faisait certes toujours attention à lui donner du plaisir mais de là à ce qu'il sente de la passion chez le jeune homme… Ils couchaient ensemble voilà tout.

S'accrochant au corps musclé du plus âgé, il jouit en de longs jets brûlants sur son ventre, pendant que le brun le pompait rapidement. Ce dernier le suivit quelques minutes plus tard et atteignit l'orgasme dans son antre chaud.

Essoufflé, Kiba fut surpris de constater que Neji ne s'était pas éloigné, mais bien au contraire, le Hyuga était maintenant allongé de tout son long sur lui, essoufflé, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés autour de son corps. Kiba les lui caressa, un peu pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de son amant.

Bien vite, il se retrouva perdu dans ses pensées. L'agent avait fait parvenir les dernières informations qu'il avait trouvées sur Orochimaru à son équipe, quant à son souhait de construire une nouvelle villa et dans quelle région il comptait le faire. Ils savaient maintenant où chercher et ce n'était pas rien. Mais Kiba avait de plus en plus de mal de se concentrer sur sa mission car son esprit ne cessait de dériver vers l'inspecteur Umino, les meurtres et Hiashi Hyuga. Si la mafia s'était occupée de faire disparaître le policier, il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de le retrouver vivant.

Les Yakuzas faisaient leur propre loi et agissaient comme bon leur semblait, n'obéissant à aucune règle de l'état du Japon. La police s'occuperait d'étouffer l'affaire avec quelques pots de vin et on oublierait le tout bien rapidement, c'était comme ça que fonctionnait le monde.

Même s'ils arrivaient à coincer Orochimaru, plus connu sous le nom du Parrain, quelqu'un d'autre prendrait sa place. Mais cette fois une histoire de vengeance rentrait en jeu, sûrement un haut placé, qui voulait voir le mafieux pourrir en prison, car en tant normal la police laissait les Yakuzas en paix, ne se mêlant pas de leurs affaires, quémandant même leur aide certaines fois. Kiba n'en savait pas plus sur le sujet.

Il y avait plusieurs membres de son équipe, dispersés dans tout Tokyo, dans les différents clans des Yakuzas mais Kiba ne les contactait jamais. C'était toujours son supérieur qui lui faisait un compte-rendu, pour assurer la fiabilité de sa couverture.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Neji et Orochimaru, il voulait surtout s'intéresser à l'inspecteur et à l'enquête que ce dernier avait menée, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il devait mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

Le brun sentit l'Hyuga bouger et se redresser pour prendre une cigarette sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit. Il ne bougea que le buste, restant toujours sur le brun et après avoir allumé la clope, il se tourna vers Kiba, le fixant de ses yeux gris nacrés.

L'Inuzuka fut surpris d'y trouver une lueur de tristesse et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger à ce sujet. Après tout, Neji ne laissait jamais transparaître d'émotions sur son visage, si ce n'était lorsqu'il souhaitait manipuler son entourage, où il ne manquait pas d'user de son charme pour parvenir à ses fins.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Le Hyuga le regarda quelques secondes, puis finit par dire :

_- Le frère d'un de mes amis est mort._

Le brun ne sut comment réagir face à cette annonce et resta silencieux quelques instants.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Il s'est mis une balle dans tête. C'est Itachi Uchiha, tu dois le connaître. Il apparaît dans tous les journaux._

_- Jamais entendu parler…_

_- M'étonne pas, vu d'où tu viens._

Le Hyunga lui souriait moqueusement, alors que Kiba essayait de ne pas lui montrer son étonnement. Comment ça, Itachi Uchiha s'était suicidé ? Cet homme avait une place importante dans la Uchiha Corporation d'après ce qu'il savait, était considéré comme un génie et changeaient chaque jour de conquêtes, et le voilà qui mettait fin à sa vie ?

C'était donc pour ça que Shikamaru l'avait appelé pour avoir les coordonnées du détective. Des choses vraiment étranges se produisaient en ce moment dans cette société. Mais quels secrets essayaient dont de cacher les Hyuga et les Uchiha ?

_- Ton ami va bien ?_

Neji détourna la tête et ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

_- Réfléchis et tu auras ta réponse._

_- …_

Kiba baissa la tête. Bien sûr, quelle question idiote. Mais que devait-il dire dans ces moments là ? Il n'avait jamais été proche de qui que ce soit, pas même à l'orphelinat où il avait grandi. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se faire des amis et il fallait lutter pour survivre. Les conditions de vie n'y étaient pas faciles et c'était la loi du plus fort qui primait.

Heureusement pour l'Inuzuka, il n'avait jamais été de frêle apparence. Bien-sûr, petit, il s'était souvent fait raquetter et voler ses repas par les plus âgés mais bien vite, il avait appris à se défendre et s'était isolé des autres, préférant être seul.

Alors, savoir comment réagir dans des situations comme celle de maintenant, était impossible pour lui. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et leur absence ne le faisait pas souffrir, donc non, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait et à qui on tenait.

_- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être entouré._

Kiba s'était maintenant redressé, adossé contre la tête de lit. Il vit le Hyuga se retourner pour le fixer, cigarette toujours en bouche.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Je n'ai pas connu mes parents et j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais._

Neji resta silencieux tout en continuant de le regarder.

_- Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu te ramènes chez les Yakuzas. Tu n'as rien à perdre._

_- En gros, ouais et après j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Qu'est-ce ce qu'un petit orphelin sans ressources peut bien faire d'autres ?_

Le silence prit place pendant un moment.

_- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton business avec les Yakuzas ? Petit gosse de riches qui en a marre de la vie qu'il mène ?_

Neji passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, retournant à la contemplation de la ville par la fenêtre.

_- Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix non plus. J'aurai pu m'en passer mais une fois rentré dedans, c'est difficile d'en sortir._

Le brun lui lança alors un regard indéchiffrable, alors que Kiba méditait sur ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme et de toute façon, n'en avait pas envie. Neji vint le rejoindre sur le lit, se positionnant sur lui et fit glisser sa langue le long de son ventre jusqu'à son cou. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'apprécier le geste. Lorsque le Hyuga arriva près de sa bouche, il lui fit un sourire en coin.

- _Assez parler. On a de meilleures choses à faire, je pense._

_- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton ami au lieu de forniquer ?_

_- Il a décidé de faire comme si tout allait bien et ne veut personne à ses côtés, alors…_

Hypnotisé par le regard nacré, Kiba se laissa faire alors que Neji lui écartait les jambes pour s'enfouir à nouveau en lui.

* * *

_- Anko Matarashi ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Shikamaru Nara à l'appareil._

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fils et elle lui répondit, beaucoup plus intéressée qu'auparavant.

_- Vous êtes bien détective privé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet._

_- Est ce qu'Itachi Uchiha était l'un de vos clients, par hasard ?_

Elle mit un moment à répondre à posée.

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner ce genre d'informations. Confidentialité oblige._

_- Je comprends bien mais voyez-vous, Itachi vient de se suicider hier._

_- Pardon ?_

_-Je vois à votre étonnement que vous n'étiez pas au courant. Alors est-ce que oui, il était votre client ? C'est très important._

_- Oui, c'était le cas._

_- C'est vous qui avez retrouvé les dossiers pour lui ?_

_- … Oui… c'est bien moi._

_- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vous voyait et c'est un certain Kiba Inuzuka qui m'a parlé de vous._

_-Kiba Inuzuka ? Je le connais oui. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il vous ait parlé de moi ?_

Shikamaru devait trouver quelque chose à dire. Lorsqu'il avait appelé l'Inuzuka, ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de sa mission et qu'il s'était fait passer pour un informateur aux yeux de la détective.

_- Il m'a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir après que je lui ai promis une bonne somme._

_- Il vous a dit quoi, alors ?_

_- Que vous travaillez pour un client aisé, qui est intéressé par les deux meurtres de la société. J'ai donc tout de suite pensé à Itachi Uchiha car je le lui en avais parlé._

_- Oui c'est bien mon client. Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

_- Est-ce vous qui avez trouvé les dossiers ?_

Anko qui n'avait jamais travaillé pour Itachi Uchiha mais qui sentait que tout cela allait intéresser Naruto, devait faire très attention à ce qu'elle allait dire si elle ne voulait pas se faire griller.

_- Itachi m'a bien demandé de faire des recherches pour lui et en effet, je lui ai trouvé les dossiers. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Comment savoir si vous êtes au courant de l'affaire ou si vous bluffez ?_

_- Je comprends. Je parle des dossiers sur mon père et sur les Namikaze. _

A ces mots, Anko écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se retint de jurer à voix haute. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive. Bon sang, ce garçon lui tendait un plateau d'argent, c'était pas possible !

_- Bien Nara-sama, nous devons nous rencontrer pour en discuter. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que l'on peut avoir par téléphone. Que direz-vous de demain soir, chez moi ?_

_- Très bien, ça me va._

_- Voici mon adresse…_

Après qu'elle ait eut raccroché, Anko ne put s'empêcher de jurer enfin librement.

-Putain de bordel de merde de putain de merde !

Elle devait tout de suite appeler Naruto ! C'était pas possible !

* * *

Sasuke sonna à la villa de son père et le majordome vint l'ouvrir, s'inclinant devant lui. Il entra sans plus attendre, voyant Hiashi Hyuga se diriger vers lui.

_- Sasuke, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je suis tellement désolé, Itachi était vraiment quelqu'un de bien._

L'associé de son père le prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos mais gardait son masque de froideur habituel.

_- Merci Hiashi-sama. Où est mon père ?_

_- Il est très touché par tout cela et se repose dans ses appartements. Mais ton grand-père est arrivé de Kyoto._

Sasuke ne put retenir une expression de surprise face à cette nouvelle. Son grand-père et son père ne se parlaient plus depuis plusieurs années et étaient en très mauvais termes.

Il vit arriver dans le salon, un homme de haute taille d'une soixantaine d'années, étonnement bien portant pour son âge. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant lui. Madara Uchiha.

Il le faisait presque plus peur que son père et si Sasuke se sentait écrasé avec Fugaku, devant Madara, qu'il connaissait peu, il avait l'impression d'être aussi insignifiant qu'un insecte.

Il dégageait une telle aura d'autorité, que personne, pas même Fugaku, ne contestait ses ordres. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il teignait et son visage très peu ridé, était dur et sévère.

Il adressa quand même un sourire à son petit-fils, posant une main sur ton épaule.

_- Je suis content de voir que tu ne fais pas comme ton père, Sasuke et que tu restes fort malgré la situation. C'est bien jeune homme. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu._

_- Ojjisan_, dit respectueusement le jeune Uchiha en s'inclinant.

Hiashi voulait visiblement intervenir suite à la remarque de Madara mais se contint.

_- J'aimerai vraiment comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de ce cher Itachi. Fugaku n'a pas du l'élever comme il le fallait. Toute cette attention et ces responsabilités ont eu raison de lui. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour supporter tout cela._

Sasuke sentit une colère monter en lui. Qui était cet homme pour parler de cette façon de sa famille ? Il n'avait pas été là pendant toutes ces années à cause des différents que son père avait avec lui et il osait venir et insulter sa famille ?

_- J'espère que tu ne viendras jamais à de telles extrémités, Sasuke. Je suppose qu'en tant que dernier fils restant de la famille, tu t'occuperas des funérailles de ton frère, selon la tradition ?_

Il répondit de manière cassante.

_- Oui, Ojiisan. _

_- Bien, bien, bien. Je suppose que tu as faim. Allons prendre le dîner._

_- Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je voulais voir si père se portait bien. Il faut que je vois ma fiancée._

_- Ta fiancée ? Ah, voilà des nouvelles réjouissantes qui égaient un peu cette atmosphère de tristesse ! Viens me raconter tout ça. Hiashi, viens avec nous._

Entourant ses épaules de son bras, il entraina le brun alors qu'Hiashi restait en retrait.

_- Il faut que je rentre, j'ai des obligations. Sasuke, il faut que je te dise, si tu as parlé à Ino du suicide, empêche là d'en parler autour d'elle. Nous ne devons pas laisser les autres savoir qu'Itachi s'est suicidé._

Le brun hocha la tête, suivant son grand-père, pendant que le Hyuga fixait les deux hommes, les yeux glacials et se détourna, quittant la villa.

* * *

**Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, le grand-père de Sasuke ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Oui, Sasuke décide de complètement zapper la mort de son frère mais bien entendu, il finira bientôt par craquer… et Naruto sera là pour le consoler :D**

**J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous sur mon profil. Je vous ai dessiné Naruto à partir de la description que je vous ai faite de lui dans le Chapitre 2. Je dessine de temps en temps, donc ne soyez pas trop sévères, je ne suis pas une pro. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pour la qualité, j'ai pris une photo car je n'avais pas de scanner. Je le mettrai en meilleure qualité dès que je l'aurai scanné :)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et bien entendu, n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


End file.
